50 Shadows of Jane
by Neherennia84
Summary: Patrick Jane decide llevar su relación con Teresa Lisbon a otro nivel. Aunque de la manera en la que lo va a llevar a cabo no sea del todo... ortodoxa...
1. El inicio de una nueva obsesión

_Muy buenas a tod s, _

_vuelvo de nuevo con un fic de El Mentalista, y esta vez, voy a dejar de lado toda intención de escribir sobre algo que realmente podría pasar en la serie, y voy a hacerlo sobre lo que a tod s nos gustaría que pasara. _

_Evidentemente, por el título, vamos a encontrar contenido M (un poquito más adelante), con lo cual, y como siempre digo, quien no le guste este tipo de fics, por favor, que salga inmediatamente porque no quiero ser causante de ningún trauma infantil. _

_Esto, de todas maneras no es una copia de 50 Sombras de Grey, libro que, pese a su fama, no es que me guste especialmente (los hay mucho mejores), es más bien, un pequeño guiño que creo que va muy bien con la personalidad del Patrick Jane que voy a describir. Un lado un poco más oscuro, más sexy y ¡que demonios! mucho más divertido. _

_En cualquier caso, antes un ligero preludio... espero que os guste! Adelante :)_

* * *

Detrás de toda sonrisa, detrás de cada comentario sarcástico, se esconde una intención. Quizá ella no lo viera en un principio, o puede que no lo quisiera ver. Es más, más de uno apostaría a que en ese principio, él tampoco era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Pero todo era cuestión de tiempo.

El desencadenante, evidentemente, fue un pequeño comentario, inocente al parecer, pero que en manos de quien sabe usar la palabra de forma magistral, puede tomar formas impredecibles.

Fue aquella noche en el ático. Después de que liberase a la otra mujer y él provocase su propio accidente. Allí, cuando ella dijo que lo esposaría si pudiera, y él se lo rebatía. Fue justo ahí, en aquel preciso momento, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que si en el estado en el que se encontraba, de sus avances en cuanto a Jhon el Rojo, de todas sus batallas ganadas, pistas encontradas, podía escapar su mente por unos segundos e imaginar sus manos atadas al cabecero de la cama con la suave Teresa Lisbon encima de él, había algo en ella que realmente lo atraía.

* * *

Todos sabíamos que había algo en esa relación que muchos se empeñaban en calificar de hermanos. Y todos estábamos en lo cierto.

Aquella noche, por ejemplo, cuando ambos esperaban en aquella casa piloto a que se presentara el asesino. Él la observó mientras dormía. Se alegró de verla relajada a su lado a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todo lo que le había hecho. Por mucho que ella se quejase de él, de que le hacía la vida imposible, era capaz de quedarse dormida a su lado.

Él la observó con detenimiento entonces, como no podía hacer libremente cuando ella estaba despierta y demasiado ocupada poniendo entre ellos un espacio que ambos sabían que llenaban con miradas.

Él observó su blanca piel espolvoreada de pecas, las pestañas pobladas, las cejas llenas de sabiduría. Y sus labios, suaves y característicos. Era una mujer hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje. Se preguntó, brevemente, como luciría recién levantada, con los ojos soñolientos, y el pelo alborotado por las actividades nocturnas. Se sonrió, pensando en cuan delicado sería despertándola por completo, utilizando su cuerpo, que aún no respondería completamente, pues seguiría pesado por el sueño.

Pero la tenía que despertar, y su mano, que tan encantado habría estado de pasar sobre su muslo para acariciarla, fue hasta su brazo.

Ella lo había llamado mentiroso en sueños. Claro que no había dicho su nombre, pero él sabía a que se refería. Lamentó profundamente que ella pensase así. No deseaba tener muro entre ellos pero hasta ahora había sido necesario. No había podido proporcionarle la intimidad que ahora deseaba tener.

Pero esto no eran más que pequeños indicios. Pequeñas muestras de interés que se enmascaraban en cortinas de humo. Por eso, os voy a contar el comienzo de la historia que escondían y que nadie podía saber.

* * *

Un nuevo caso había llegado a la brigada. Se habían desplazado a unos 10 km de Rancho Seco. Habían pasado casi ocho horas en un paraje desértico con un sol de injusticia abrasándole las ideas y aún no lo habían resuelto. El muerto, Joseph Palmer, de 38 años, y heredero de una gran fortuna, yacía en el suelo con marcas de estrangulamiento. Tan solo las marcas de los neumáticos alrededor daban constancia que el asesinato no había sido en el lugar donde estaban.

Lisbon estaba de muy mal humor. Para variar, los agentes locales no se habían alegrado en absoluto de ceder el mandato a los recién llegados. Las pistas los llevaban de nuevo sobre sus propias pisadas, como si caminasen en círculos. Y tendrían que pasar la noche en el motel más cercano, que estaba a tres horas en coche. Perdidos en medio de la nada.

"La gente ya se podría morir al lado de un hotel que al menos tuviera aire acondicionado." Pensó sardónica, mientras miraba a Jane, que hablaba con el tipo que encontró el cuerpo. Seguramente lo estaría molestando, porque el hombre tenía pinta de estar a punto de saltarle al cuello de un momento a otro.

Jane. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Jane? Había estado más raro de lo normal. Demasiado misterioso incluso para él. Y no de la manera habitual. Sino de una que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Demasiadas medias sonrisas, demasiadas miradas sostenidas, demasiada proximidad entre ellos cada vez que se acercaba a decirle algo… sí, seguía resolviendo casos a la perfección, y por supuesto no menguaba en su obsesión con Jhon el Rojo, pero… era como si tuviera un secreto del que ella era cómplice sin saberlo.

Pusieron rumbo al motel al anochecer. Poco había que hacer allí en medio más que hablar con las piedras. Recogieron testimonios, trasladaron al cadáver y pusieron punto y final al día. Por la mañana se acercarían al pueblo a hablar con los locales.

En el coche, Jane sonreía para si mismo. Era un caso muy sencillo. Mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo, había cogido del bolsillo de la víctima la evidencia que le dio la pista para resolver el caso. Una pequeña pulsera de cuero. Tendría que asegurarse al día siguiente, pero estaba convencido que el asesino había sido un familiar. Probablemente un hermano celoso y acomplejado, que habría sufrido abusos por parte de la víctima. Poco le importaba saber por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en llevarlo tan lejos en el desierto. Por lo que estaba realmente ansioso era por llegar al motel, dejar que cada uno volviera a sus habitaciones, e ir a la de Lisbon, con cualquier excusa, quizá una súbita corazonada, y comprobar si ella estaría dispuesta a saltarse las normas en cuanto a mantener relaciones con miembros de la brigada.

Aunque quizá no fuese estrictamente necesario que ella tuviera plena consciencia de ello…

* * *

***** ****_Continuará_**** *****

_Os ha abierto el apetito? ;) Muy breve pero me gustaría saber que os ha parecido este comienzo!_


	2. Calor

_Hola de nuevo a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Ha sido muy curioso, porque me han llegado muchos mensajes privados y han sido solo dos las que se han atrevido a dejarme un review! ;) Vamos, no hay nada de malo en leer un fic con categoría M! :D_

_En este capítulo entramos en materia y si que encontraréis contenido sexual explícito. Trato de ser sutil y elegante a la hora de escribir una escena de sexo, espero que lo haya conseguido en esta historia y os guste lo que encontréis a continuación._

_Adelante!_

* * *

Eran algo más de las once de la noche. Hacía calor. Ni un soplo de aire, ni un sonido que alterase el ambiente.

El motel donde se encontraban los miembros de la brigada era un innecesario monumento a lo austero en medio de la nada. De paredes forradas de papel color crema roído por los bordes, ventanas demasiado grandes tapadas por cortinas verdes y oscuras, cómplices de la depravación que solo sus habitantes de paso podrían concebir.

En su habitación, Jane descansaba sobre su cama, mirando fijamente al ventilador del techo, que movía lentamente sus aspas con apenas un murmullo del motor. Sonrió para si mismo. En la habitación de su derecha, Cho hacía rato que se había ido a dormir. A su izquierda, Rigsby había dado unas cuantas vueltas, pero ahora veía una película en la televisión. Suerte para él, porque funcionaba. Podía imaginar a Van Pelt leyendo, dos habitaciones más para allá, y en medio, tenía la seguridad de que Lisbon, repasaba el expediente del caso, una y otra vez para buscarle un significado a todo aquello.

Se levantó de la cama tranquilamente, colocó bien su chaqueta encima de una silla y se abrochó el último botón del chaleco

"Démosle un par de minutos más de normalidad" – dijo para nadie en concreto, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Lisbon, por su parte, continuaba de mal humor. A pesar del calor, tenía las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, pues su habitación estaba justo al lado de un expendedor de hielo que hacía un molesto ruido cada 5 minutos, como si se apagara y volviera a encenderse. La estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, llena de papeles, se ajustó de nuevo su coleta y volvió a abanicarse con el expediente. Se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que estudiaba quitarse cuando se fuera a dormir.

Era imposible, no se podía concentrar con tanto calor. Cogió otro hielo de los que se había servido de la endemoniada máquina y se lo pasó por el cuello, en busca de un poco de alivio. Estaban casi derretidos y a penas en unos segundos hubo desaparecido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Se levantó casi con alegría, esperando que fuese cualquier aviso de un nuevo sospechoso que tuvieran que investigar. Cualquier cosa para poder salir de ahí.

"¿Qué quieres?" - le dijo a un Patrick Jane, sonriente en la entrada.

"Vaya, estamos de mal humor".

"Estoy cansada y hace un calor sofocante."

Lisbon dejó la puerta abierta, invitándolo a pasar, y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, los brazos cruzados y mirada interrogante.

Jane entró, cerró la puerta tras de si y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

"A ti tampoco te funciona el ventilador, ¿verdad?" – dijo mirando al techo.

"No, se mueve tan lentamente que lo único que hace es ruido. ¿A que has venido?" – contestó ella secamente.

"Si lo miras fijamente puede resultar hasta relajante" – Jane no dejaba de mirar al inútil aparato.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme embobada mirando un ventilador. ¿A que has venido, Jane?"

"Si te fijas, cada seis vueltas, hace una ligeramente más rápida, y si te concentras mucho puedes sentir el aire en la cara."

"Jane…."

"Vamos, fíjate."

Ella miró hacia arriba, derrotada. Era imposible razonar con él cuando se empeñaba con alguna de sus chiquilladas.

Así que no pudo ver su sonrisa triunfal.

"Toma de referencia el aspa que tiene una muesca al final del todo. ¿La ves?"

"Si Jane, veo la muesca."

"Ahora, cuando pase por donde está esa mancha de humedad, empieza a contar…"

"Uno…" – respondía fastidiada

"Cuanto más lo piensas mas relajada te puedes sentir… viendo las aspas girar…."

"Dos"

"Es como si tu mundo se desvaneciera porque no puedes dejar de mirar como da vueltas…."

"Tres"

"Sabes que cuando llegue el final vas a ser recompensada con una bocanada de aire fresco…."

"Cuatro"

"Y cuanto más se acerca más relajada y tranquila te sientes, como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarte…."

"Cinco"

"Solo tienes que preocuparte por las aspas… no hay nada más en este mundo que te importe…."

"Seis"

"Excepto yo" – acabó, tocando su hombro con dos dedos.

Jane esperó unos segundos, pero Lisbon seguía mirando al ventilador. Temía, por muy bueno que fuera, que de un momento ella despertaría de la ensoñación y le pegaría un puñetazo en la cara por haberse atrevido a intentar hipnotizarla.

Pero no lo había hecho. Ella seguía en el punto en el que la había dejado. La miró unos instantes, pensando por última vez, si quería seguir adelante con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el cuello de ella, desde su oreja hasta por en medio de sus pechos, perdiéndose debajo de la camiseta.

Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Podía sentirlo con anticipación en su pecho, y sinceramente, en sus pantalones también.

"Lisbon" – la llamó. Ni una respuesta. "Lisbon". Nada. "Teresa, mírame."

Ella bajó la cabeza de inmediato y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. "Perfecto".

Jane acunó su cara entre las manos y con los pulgares acarició sus mejillas. Sintió el deseo de besarla, pero se refrenó. Ella tenía que estar consciente cuando ocurriera. Aunque se permitió el lujo de acercarse a ella, y rozar con sus labios esa parte de piel expuesta tan sensible, que se encontraba tras la oreja. Sus manos habían descendido por su cintura y habían atraído sus caderas a las de él. Notó como se le erizaba la piel y sonrió contra su cuello. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Los de ella, seguían todos sus movimientos, expectantes y atentos.

"Esta noche va a ser para ti, Teresa, pero antes de nada, necesito que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Lo serás?"

"Sí"

"Que obediente… así da gusto… bien, necesito saber que realmente me deseas, que por muy mentiroso que creas que soy, que por mucho que te irrite, que por mucho que las normas de la brigada digan que no puede haber una relación entre dos miembros… deseas que haya mucho más entre nosotros. Dime, Teresa. Dime que soy para ti."

"Eres… eres un mentiroso"

Ahí estaba Teresa Lisbon, bajo los efectos de la hipnosis, en medio de un caso, o simplemente tomando un café con él en la cocina… siempre sería su pequeña princesa cabreada.

Él rió, pero lo volvió a intentar.

"No lo escondas más, sabes que no es buena idea que intentes ocultarme nada. Quiero saber que me deseas."

"Jane, te deseo."

"Oh Teresa…. llámame Patrick"

"Patrick"

La gran victoria.

"Bien. Muy bien. Ahora, cuando despiertes, será todo igual que antes, no habrá cambiado absolutamente nada, excepto una cosa. No habrá más barreras. Solo seremos un hombre y una mujer en una habitación que anhelan el contacto del otro. Todo el deseo reprimido que has guardado este tiempo se va a liberar. Pero sabrás que esta noche… será solo para ti. Porque mañana cuando despiertes, lo recordarás todo. Y por mucho que te enfades… no habrá vuelta atrás. Entonces serás tu la que venga a buscarme. Pero no te equivoques, cuando lo hagas, seré yo el que te haga el amor hasta quedar exhausto."

Con dos dedos, golpeó de nuevo su hombro, y esperó.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó de nuevo la vista en él. Entonces el espacio de un latido, luego dos.

Lisbon cerró la distancia que los separaba con un solo paso, y poniéndose de puntillas, entrelazó sus labios con los de él con un beso feroz, hambriento de necesidad.

Él había imaginado cientos de veces ese momento y sabía que sería así. Que Lisbon no se andaría con besitos suaves, con niñerías de pre-adolescente enamorada. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte y pasional, y con ese beso se lo demostraba, urgiéndole a que le diera más.

Primero suave toque con su lengua en la de él, luego la invitación para que entrara totalmente estaba servida. Lo besó con urgencia, agarrando su cabeza con sus manos, impidiendo la separación que él nunca permitiría.

Jane la abrazó, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda menuda, buscando el final de su camiseta para poder alzarla y liberarla de ella.

Pero Lisbon se lo impidió, llevando sus manos hacia los botones del chaleco, todos tan perfectamente abrochados que la hacían perder tiempo.

"Joder…" – murmuró ella rompiendo el beso, y mirando la maldita prenda que siempre llevaba a cuestas.

Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le permitían el cansancio del día, tiró con fuerza hacia ambos lados y todos los botones salieron despedidos y se perdieron por la moqueta.

Jane, maravillado por el brío y la pasión que la cegaban, se quitó el chaleco cuando ella ya empujaba la camisa para arriba para sacársela por la cabeza.

Él la volvió a besar cuando la camisa descansaba en el suelo, echa un ovillo. Hundió de nuevo la lengua en su boca disfrutando de su sabor, mientras ella, con las palmas de las manos abiertas, acariciaba su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, la tensión, la anticipación.

Volvió a descender, recorriendo cada centímetro con reverencia, hasta que encontró su objetivo, la cinturilla del pantalón. Con dedos hábiles, no tardó mas que unos segundos en desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera.

Él estaba listo para ella. Ella lo acarició sin pudor, palpando el calor que desprendía, su rigidez a todo lo largo de su sexo, por encima de la tela del bóxer, cuando metió la mano dentro de la bragueta.

Jane no podría soportar demasiado tiempo aquella dulce tortura. Las desesperadas caricias de Lisbon lo estaban llevando al borde del abismo. Y tenía que controlarse. Él se lo había dicho. Esa noche era para ella. Él podría aliviarse más tarde, a solas, o incluso podría considerar resistirse, solo para que cuando llegara el momento de correrse, pudiese hacerlo dentro de una Teresa Lisbon entregada de manera real, sin artimañas de por medio.

Así que serenándose lo máximo que pudo llegar a hacerlo teniendo a tal mujer delante de él, agarró sus muñecas para sacar las manos del pantalón y obligarla a mirarlo.

"Lo quiero…" jadeó ella, picante y sonriente.

"Lo sé" respondió él, "y lo tendrás, tenlo por seguro, pero esta noche…"

"Es solo para mi, lo sé, pero hace tanto tiempo que quiero…"

La calló con su boca. La calló con su lengua. Porque si la dejara hablar más tiempo no sería capaz de seguir razonando.

Escurriendo sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, acarició el vientre plano para subir poco a poco y ocupar sus pechos. Eran pequeños pero muy bien formados. Duros y turgentes, justo en la medida perfecta para ocupar sus manos. Estuvo allí un segundo, recreándose con la sensación, más no pudo evitar desear arrancarle la camiseta al igual que ella había hecho con su chaleco.

Le acabó sacando por la cabeza y se unió, avergonzada a la camisa en el suelo. Descubrió entonces el sujetador, blanco, impoluto, deportivo por supuesto, y extremadamente sencillo. Tendría que enseñarle lo bien que le sentaría el encaje negro a su piel de alabastro.

Ella hizo el amago de quitárselo. Llevó sus manos bajo los pechos para coger la goma y quitársela al igual que la camiseta.

"No" – Exclamó él, autoritario.

En cambio, con su dedo índice, recorrió la tela del sostén desde el tirante hasta por encima del pecho, acompañando el gesto con el pulgar, que justo al llegar a la curva superior, comenzó a juguetear con el pezón. Ya estaban duros, erguidos, orgullosos de ser atendidos.

Bajó los tirantes por el brazo pero no se los quitó. Con un movimiento, tiró de la tela del sujetador hasta dejarlo bajo sus pechos, haciendo así que se levantaran un poco más.

Jane admiró aquella visión unos instantes y buscó beber de ella. Bajó su cabeza hacia sus senos y rozó con la lengua un pezón, para chuparlo con fuerza un segundo después. Irritó con los dientes la punta y lo resiguió con la lengua.

Lisbon acunó su cabeza contra su pecho, dejando escapar un largo gemido. Y se dejó caer hacia atrás, pues estaba a penas a un paso de la cama.

Cayeron suavemente, encima de todos aquellos papeles. Entre movimientos, consiguieron hacer caer la mayoría del expediente, así como las fotos del cadáver, que con el perdón del mismo, a ellos no les importaba en absoluto.

Se colocaron en el centro, ella debajo, entregada, él encima, dominando. Ella volvió a coger su cabeza para que retomara la acción anterior. Jane, con reverencia, volvió a besar sus pechos, lamiendo y excitando su piel, mientras arrancaba pequeños gemidos de ella.

Lisbon acariciaba su pelo. Aquellos rizos ensortijados y suaves que pasaba una y otra vez entre sus dedos. La boca de Jane era un regalo. Tenía una lengua mágica, cálida y adictiva. Sabía dónde, cómo y cuando besar, lamer o morder. Siempre con suavidad, aunque cuando menos se lo esperaba, un pequeño mordisco, o un tirón del enhiesto pezón entre sus dedos la volvía a poner en guardia.

Él continuó su tarea besando sus pechos, pasando de uno a otro, dedicándole toda la atención que merecían a ambos, mientras sus mano derecha se dedicó a vagar por su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo firme palanca contra la cama, para no perder el equilibrio.

Resiguió de nuevo su vientre y jugueteó con el ombligo, haciendo círculos con sus dedos, tamborileando una melodía que ninguno conocía.

Más abajo, palpó la cintura del pantalón corto, mientras con sus piernas, se hacía un hueco entre las de ella. Sin previo aviso, Jane posó su mano en su sexo, ejerciendo una suave presión, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber cual era su próximo objetivo, y lo suficientemente suave como para saber que aún no había llegado el momento.

Siguió acariciando entonces sus muslos desnudos, haciendo círculos, arañando suavemente con las uñas. Con las yemas de los dedos, como un suspiro, resiguió la curvatura posterior de su rodilla.

Lisbon gimió y se retorció en la cama. Abandonó los rizos con los que jugueteaba y posó sus manos en los hombros de Jane, empujándolo hacia abajo, para que cumpliera la promesa que le estaba haciendo sin palabras.

Jane rió contra la sensible piel de sus pechos, y se incorporó de rodillas para admirar su cuerpo entregado.

Ella vio al magnífico ejemplar que se erguía entre sus piernas, por una vez despojado de aquel traje que siempre lo acompañaba, con los ojos hambrientos de ella. Se lamió los labios y él supo que tenía que continuar su tortura.

Él la agarró por las caderas y tiró por fin del pequeño pantalón, que quedó olvidado en algún rincón del suelo. Volvió a separar sus piernas y pudo comprobar por fin la evidencia del efecto de sus caricias, en sus braguitas de color turquesa.

Se tendió sobre ella, piel con piel, para devorar su boca mientras su mano acariciaba por encima de la tela. Ella estaba lista para él, podía notarlo en la humedad de sus dedos.

Levantó la tela con los gráciles dedos y hundió uno en su interior. Ella gimió, sintiendo la palma abierta contra su sexo, y el dedo que comenzaba a moverse, para salir de nuevo a masturbar el centro de su placer.

"Ah… Patrick…" jadeó contra su boca.

Él lo tomó como una invitación para seguir con un segundo dedo la tarea que había dejado inacabada el primero, mientras que con el pulgar seguía acariciándola.

Se tomó un segundo para romper su beso y mirarla a los ojos mientras sus dedos se hundían en ella.

"¿Bien?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Más" respondió ella.

Un último beso en los labios, y una retahíla por su cuello, comenzando el descenso. Mordisqueó juguetón los pechos y besó reverente el vientre, lamiendo el ombligo. Mientras detenía su trabajo para despojar de cualquier prenda a la mujer.

Se echó hacia atrás para besar sus piernas, primero el empeine de sus pies, y subiendo lentamente por los gemelos, las rodillas y el interior de sus muslos. Allí, dibujó círculos con su lengua, para soplar con suavidad después. Cada vez más cerca.

Por fin, colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas y la besó. Introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo y ella arqueó la espalda, gimiendo de nuevo su nombre.

Él lamió, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su centro, agarrándola por las caderas, las piernas por encima de sus hombros. La penetró con dos dedos para ayudarla a llegar con más rapidez.

Ella de nuevo acarició su cabeza. El final estaba cerca. Notaba como se iba expandiendo desde el centro hacia alrededor.

"Más deprisa" lo instó.

Él obedeció. Como un sirviente que se debe en cuerpo y alma a su ama. Unos toques más de su lengua caliente, y allí estaba. Lo sintió llegar como lo hizo ella. Gimió y se estremeció mientras las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él no la dejó ni un instante, hasta que el último temblor se hubo desvanecido.

Lentamente, se incorporó encima de ella, que permanecía con la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos y la besó dulcemente, acunándola entre sus brazos, acariciando su cuerpo con ternura.

Ella notó su propio sabor en los labios de él y entreabrió los ojos, soñolientos.

Quería devolverle el favor de sus atenciones y sus manos buscaron su sexo, pero él no la dejó.

"No seas testaruda, te he dicho que esta noche era para ti" le dijo un Jane sonriente.

"Pero…"

"Procura no enfadarte demasiado conmigo mañana"

"Patrick…"

"Duerme Teresa, estás agotada. Duerme… duerme…"

Finalmente Lisbon, escuchando su voz suave, aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con reverencia la entregaron a los brazos del sueño.

* * *

Lisbon se despertó unos minutos antes que sonara la alarma del despertador. Suspiró profundamente y se estiró en la cama, que aun estaba hecha, aunque tenía una fina sábana por encima, probablemente de las que había de repuesto en el armario.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecha. Se quedó mirando al techo, dejando que poco a poco retornaran las fuerzas para levantarse.

Vio de pronto el ventilador del techo, que giraba tan lentamente que lo único que hacía era ruido. En una de las aspas, había una muesca. Observó como justamente esa aspa daba vueltas y pasaba cerca de una mancha de humedad del techo. Una vuelta… dos vueltas…. tres… "procura no enfadarte demasiado conmigo mañana"… cuatro… cinco… seis…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó en la cama de un salto. La sábana que tapaba sus pechos cayó y descubrió su propia desnudez.

Al final de la cama, había un botón negro.

Todos los miembros de la brigada se despertaron aquella mañana de golpe al oír gritar a su jefa desde la habitación.

"Janeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

_****Continuará****_

_Y bien... ¿que os ha parecido? :)_


	3. Un diván interior

El calor sofocante, el ambiente cargado de la habitación. Un hielo fundiéndose lentamente por su cuello. El peso de otro cuerpo encima del suyo, la lengua de Jane llevándola una y otra vez lejos, muy lejos de allí…

"¡Jefa!"

La voz de Rigsby la sacó de su ensoñación. Pestañeó varias veces para volver a la realidad. Y esa realidad se materializó en el parking del motel. De nuevo el sol caía sin piedad sobre sus cabezas, aunque una suave brisa relajaba el ambiente.

"Jefa, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿Qué decías?"

"Van Pelt nos ha llamado pero dice que no ha encontrado nada. El apartamento de la víctima estaba prácticamente vacío, como si hubiera acabado de mudarse."

"Bien. Llévate a Cho y a Jane y a ver que encontráis por los alrededores. Yo vuelvo a Sacramento."

Lisbon dio media vuelta y se marchó como si el tema no fuera con ella. Rigsby y Cho se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Van Pelt se había ganado el reconocimiento de la casa y hablar con los vecinos ella sola, tan solo por preguntar por qué había gritado esa mañana.

Rigsby sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jane, que sonó hasta cinco veces antes de saltar el buzón de voz.

"Jane, Lisbon quiere que nos acompañes al pueblo. Está que trina ¿qué le has hecho?"

Colgó el teléfono y con una mirada más a su compañero se metió en el coche para ir al pueblo.

Lisbon, ya en su coche, cumpliendo con todos los oscuros propósitos de Jane sin saberlo, superaba el límite de velocidad permitido por la ley.

"¿Cómo se a atrevido a hacer algo semejante!?" – le gritaba a la carretera, vacía, interminable – "¿No tiene principios? Ha tenido que recurrir a juegos sucios para poder llevarme a la cama. ¡No me imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso!¡Nunca!¡Nunca le perdonaré! Esto se ha acabado. Me marcharé de la brigada…. No, espera, ¡es él el que se va a marchar! Me da exactamente igual que resuelva casos. ¡A ver como resuelve este! Le diré al capitán que no lo soporto más, que nos ha puesto en peligro de muerte, que es un peligro para si mismo!

"¿Y que es lo que harás una vez que él se haya ido, estúpida?"

La Teresa Lisbon atada con cadenas de lujuria a la pata de un diván de color rojo, habló por fin después de haber permanecido dormida en su interior.

"¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Correr a esconderte en un rincón como estás haciendo ahora? ¡Esto no es propio de mi!"

"No estoy huyendo – respondió la Lisbon de cola de caballo, cara despejada y americana a cuarenta grados a la sombra - estoy corriendo en sentido opuesto para no caer en la tentación de meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja."

"No digas bobadas. Estás huyendo" – se contradijo a si misma, con un aletear de pestañas y una sonrisa bordada de carmín.- "Y es comprensible porque has pasado de tener una vida sexual completamente nula a un torrente de pasión rubio y de ojos azules. Gracias a ese pequeño empujón he podido salir. ¡Por fin!"

"Él lo hizo en contra de mi voluntad"

"¿Seguro? ¿En contra de tu voluntad? Eres una agente de policía. Por muy poco que quieras hacerlo ver, tienes autocontrol. De hecho lo tienes todo. Si tu quisieras, lo habrías parado."

Dio un volantazo justo a tiempo para no atropellar a un pájaro que se había parado en medio de la carretera. Kilómetros de tierra inerte y había decidido darle un susto de muerte a ella. Pero fue por eso, cuando el corazón le volvió a su ritmo habitual, cuando pensó en la situación.

"Lo querías, lo deseabas más que nada en este mundo. Estaba en tus oscuros pensamientos. Estaba aquí conmigo. Admítelo." Continuó la voz aterciopelada de su interior, que en ese momento daba vueltas al diván, tirando de la cadena.

"No puedo hacer eso" se contradijo ella misma.

"¿Por qué no?¿Qué es lo que te impide ser franca contigo misma?¿Qué vas a conseguir con reprimirlo todo?¿No ha llegado el momento en que puedes ser feliz?"

"Esto no me va a hacer feliz. No un hombre. No una relación."

"Pero eso no es lo que te ha dado, ni te ha pedido. Solo ha jugado a un juego contigo, a uno en el que tú llevas ventaja."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La Lisbon echada ahora sobre el diván, alzando sus piernas en el aire, se carcajeó.

"¿No es esto una pregunta retórica? Al fin y al cabo, estás hablando contigo misma"

"Él tiene mucho mas a perder que yo."

"Sentimentalmente hablando."

"No es necesario que tenga una relación romántica, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que acabó por separar a Rigsby y a Van Pelt."

"Porque ellos no querían renunciar a su trabajo"

"Al igual que yo no lo voy a hacer."

"Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no coger lo que nos está dando?"

"Por las consecuencias"

"¡Deja de pensar de una vez en las consecuencias! Toda nuestra vida nos la hemos pasado pendiente del bien y del mal. Separando ambos con la delgada línea de la razón. Piérdela. Quítame esta cadena que nos apresa. Perdámonos con él."

"Sigo enfadada por lo que me hizo. Tomó ventaja de una situación en la que yo no era del todo consciente."

"Pero estabas ahí de todos modos. Estabas aquí conmigo. Era tu boca, nuestra boca la que besaba. Era nuestro cuerpo el que acariciaba. Lo recuerdas claramente."

"Si"

"Lo recordamos y queremos repetirlo. Queremos llegar más allá. Queremos hacerle pagar."

Lisbon sonrió por primera vez ese día. En su coche, de camino a Sacramento, después de su a medias monólogo y diálogo interior, se sintió mucho mejor.

Liberó las piernas de la mujer encadenada al diván rojo, que besó sus propios labios y tomó la parte izquierda del volante, mientras la otra mujer se quitaba la americana para dejarla en el asiento del acompañante, y ponía su mano libre en la parte derecha del mismo.

Era eso lo que necesitaba. Unos momentos de esa soledad que tanto apreciaba. Asimiló la situación. Los cambios con la edad, eran más difíciles de digerir, sobretodo los relacionados con otra persona. Y era un horror imaginar desde su perspectiva la idea de la intimidad con Jane.

Pero él no había venido con un ramo de flores y un anillo. Bien visto. Ella no sabría que hacer con esas cosas. Él había ido directamente al grano, y había cogido lo que había querido coger.

No quería pensarlo demasiado pero quizá, en algún momento tendría que agradecérselo. Aunque se le antojaba mucho más atractiva la idea de castigarlo.

Llamó a Cho con el manos libres en cuanto se hubo serenado para ponerse de nuevo al mando de la situación. Que planeara esposar a Jane al cabecero de su cama no significaba que tuviera que dejar de ser profesional. Dio las instrucciones para ultimar los detalles puesto que le había comunicado que Jane había desvelado que conocía al asesino. No le hizo mucho caso a lo que le explicaba. Se lo veía venir. Justo desde que vio que se escondía algo en la chaqueta después de revisar al cadáver.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador. Si conocía bien a Jane, y estaba segura de que así era, él se las apañaría para llegar antes que ella para recuperar el control. En efecto así había sido. Pero ella estaba llena de decisión. Las cosas iban a ser distintas a partir de ahora.

* * *

Jane, por su parte, sabía que había hecho bien a hacerse el desaparecido en combate. Al menos durante las primeras horas. Como todos los demás, oyó el grito de Lisbon, aún cuando en esos momentos, seguía teniendo su sabor en los labios. Sabía que ella estaría molesta un buen rato hasta que llegara el momento en que se diera cuenta que todo el placer que sintió, ganaba por puntos al simple hecho de que estuviera enfadada. Suponía que si se veían, ella se mostraría esquiva y distante, así que prefirió desaparecer para que ella decidiese por si misma volver a la oficina. Que cogiese el coche, y en la soledad de la carretera, pensara en él. En todo lo que le dio y en todo lo que le negó.

El próximo paso, efectivamente, era no darlo.

Era esperar a que la semilla implantada con ese "lo has tenido en tus manos, lo has probado pero no estabas realmente para sentirlo" hiciera mella.

Ahora era necesario, completamente primordial, que ella tuviera unos instantes para pensar en él. Que imaginara todas las promesas que hubo esa noche y que las hiciera realidad en su mente.

Cuando volviera a la ciudad, y decidió que en breves momentos les daría a sus compañeros las pistas necesarias para cerrar el caso, tendría esa conversación pendiente con ella.

Se había dado prisa en dejarlo todo zanjado para marcharse a la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana.

Un sobre contenía su resolución de caso. No iba a ser la primera vez ni la última. Sabía que les dejaba el marrón a sus compañeros, pero tenía algo mucho más interesante entre manos. Se marchó justo después de oír como ella ordenaba a Van Pelt que se marchara al pueblo. Supuso que la joven se había interesado por lo que le había ocurrido. Aquel grito no había dejado indiferente a nadie. No pudo hacer más que sonreír para sus adentros, y encogerse un poco en anticipación.

Ella se había enfadado. Había ido con sumo cuidado en hacer las cosas. Por eso le había dedicado la primera noche. Si hubiera tomado ventaja de la situación, ella no se lo habría perdonado. Nunca. Jamás en la vida. Pero le había dado a probar lo que le iba a dar mas adelante. Así se había asegurado que entonces sería ella la que vendría a él.

Puede que para vapulearlo al principio, pero la había soñado entregándose por propia voluntad. Ella vendría. Podía estar seguro. Lo podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos, que se morían por volver a tocarla.

Podía imaginar como había ido todo. Como ella tendría una lucha interna para saber que hacer. Como lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse serena y templada. Y podía sentir como fallaría en ello. Como no sabría encajar esa situación y necesitaría hacer una lista de los pros y los contras. Seguramente cogería el coche y volvería a la ciudad, a un sitio lo mas alejado posible de él para que sus sentimientos no interfiriesen en el caso. Ella siempre era práctica.

Él volvió en un autobús que tomó en el pueblo, y le llevaba unas dos horas de ventaja. Sin haber dormido mucho esa noche, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. Recordó la suavidad de su cuerpo y se estremeció. En pocos minutos, se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Al llegar a la brigada, Lisbon agradeció por encima de todas las cosas, el invento del aire acondicionado y la seguridad que le proporcionaban las cuatro paredes de su despacho.

Llegó a última hora de la tarde, después de la última resolución por teléfono con Cho, al que había dejado por fin al mando.

Sus compañeros se estaban marchando ya para dar el relevo a los del turno de noche.

Ella anunció al entrar, pues todos la creían en medio del desierto, que venía a rellenar unos informes para acelerar el papeleo. Uno de sus compañeros, rió sonoramente.

"Informes, sí. Eso mismo dijo Jane cuando llegó y aún no lo he visto bajar para ponerse a escribir una sola palabra." – dijo uno de los agentes mientras recogía.

"¿Jane está aquí?" preguntó Lisbon desconcertada. Contaba con que al menos ahí podría sorprenderlo.

"Sí, sigue en el desván. Puede que esté durmiendo. Tenía aspecto de haber pasado la noche en vela."

Contra todo pronóstico se sonrojó. Hacía años que no se sonrojaba. Justo desde aquél día en que él jugó a leerle la mente delante de los demás.

Con solo una palabra de despedida, se dio media vuelta y entró en su despacho. Cerró las persianas y se sentó en su silla, intentando recomponerse, respirando hondo y diciéndose a ella misma que podía con esa situación.

Escuchaba unos pasos ocasionales, que identificó como los del servicio de limpieza. El chico de seguridad que hacía la primera ronda, que de hecho había entrado en su despacho a ver que hacía ahí y nadie más durante un buen rato.

En su mente, recorrió os pasillos hasta las escaleras que subían al desván. Subió los escalones decidida y abrió la puerta para encontrarlo a él estirado en el improvisado camastro. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y sin darle tiempo a siquiera preguntarle, se inclinó para besarlo.

En su mente todo era mucho más fácil. Por eso cuando salió de su despacho y encaró el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, cambió de dirección a la cocina y pensó en prepararse un café. Quizá un trago de tequila le hubiera calmado los nervios pero no quería volver atrás por si le asaltaban las ganas de quedarse encerrada allí.

Abrió el armario superior y se estiró para coger una taza del estante que quedaba más arriba. Como no llegaba, se estiró un poco más, hasta que una mano amiga, pasó por encima de la de ella y cogió la taza. La dejó en sus manos.

La presencia, el calor que transmitía el cuerpo que había pegado a su espalda, era vergonzosamente familiar.

"Gracias" dijo simplemente.

"Eres muy bajita" contestó él.

"Jane…"

"Oh, vamos Teresa, no vamos a volver a eso ahora. No después de tantos años. No después de que hayas gritado mi nombre…"

"Gritar tu nombre es lo que nos ha traído aquí."

Él podía notar su desagrado en la voz. Ella podía notar su sonrisa.

"Prueba otra vez" la animó.

Ella dejó la taza sobre el mármol y se giró sobre sus pies. Lo encaró firme y segura. Al verlo, se esfumó todo rastro de duda.

"Patrick"

"No ha sido tan difícil"

"Habla por ti"

Él se dedicó a observarla, simplemente, durante unos instantes.

"Si te quedas ahí durante mucho tiempo, la gente comenzará a hacer preguntas"

"Estamos solos"

Lisbon advirtió el tono de su voz. El mensaje implícito en palabras vanas. Él continuó.

"Debo confesar que esperaba encontrarte un poco más hostil."

"No te confíes. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. Solo voy a esperar el momento adecuado."

"Tienes que saber que en ningún momento pretendí ofenderte" respondió a una pregunta que ella no había hecho, pero que tenía que contestar de todos modos.

"No me he sentido ofendida. Extrañada. Engañada. Y hasta un poco ultrajada. Pero no lo considero como una ofensa. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

"No tienes que entenderlo. Puedes tomar lo que te he dado y lo que espero darte, o puedes rechazarlo. Aunque eso no entra dentro de mis planes."

"¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué así?"

"Porque entre tenerlo y no tenerlo, ambos sabemos que es mejor la primera opción. Somos adultos, Teresa, simplemente, ¿por qué negarlo más tiempo?"

Lisbon sabía que él tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

"Nunca aquí. Nadie lo debe saber. Nunca." Respondió ella, aceptándolo completamente, pero imponiendo sus normas.

"¿Quieres esconderte?" preguntó él, que parecía desilusionado.

"No se trata de eso. Pero conoces las normas de la brigada. Si alguien se entera, tendremos mil ojos puestos sobre nosotros. Y todos pensarán todo aquello que no es. Y tendremos problemas. Y yo no quiero tener problemas."

"Suena divertido" dijo rodando los ojos.

"No tiene que sonar divertido. Debe sonar importante."

"No te preocupes Teresa…"

"Nada de Teresa en el trabajo. Y me preocuparé si es…"

Él la cortó con un beso. Él ya sabía todo lo que ella iba a decir. E iba a seguir sus absurdas normas todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. Al menos de la manera en la que él solía seguir las normas…

Profundizó el beso un poco más. Al cabo de unos segundos ella reaccionó y se lo devolvió. Mordió muy suavemente sus labios y acarició su lengua con la de él, en un vaivén amoroso.

Ella se aventuró a subir las manos por sus brazos y él la tomó por la cintura. Si seguía mucho más se iba a perder de nuevo. Así que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo asalto.

"Hasta mañana Lisbon, que tengas dulces sueños." Y se marchó por donde había venido. Igual de rápido y silencioso.

Ella se quedó atónita. No sabía si echarse a reír o llorar. Casi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de todo, pero un súbito deseo de reorganizar su casa la detuvo…. Pronto tendría visita…

* * *

_Continuará _

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois maravillosos! 3_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero el trabajo me consume demasiado tiempo y cuando llego a casa hago muerte súbita T_T _

_Este capítulo es muy suavecito, sí, pero necesario, quería expresar un poquito como se va a tomar la situación cada uno de los personajes. Luego de esto.. ¡mambo! ;)_

_Tengo mucho material "hot" que mostraros en breve. Hasta pronto!_


	4. Imposición de reglas

¿Sabéis lo difícil que es fingir que no te mueres por tocar a una persona? Eso es justo lo que Lisbon descubrió en los días posteriores a la realización de su "acuerdo" con Jane.

En más de una ocasión, se había encontrado observándole con detenimiento mientras él descansaba en su sofá. Era tan sencillo acercarse y acariciarle la cara amorosamente que eso lo convertía aun en algo más difícil de llevar.

Sobretodo cuando él actuaba como si todo fuera exactamente igual que antes. Ni una mirada, ni un roce, ni una palabra que pudiera sugerirle que él se sentía igual. Y eso la cabreaba.

Estaba más irascible de lo normal, y evitaba las conversaciones más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

Van Pelt, alma caritativa donde las hubiera, se había acercado varias veces a intentar hablar con ella, pero Lisbon la había rechazado de forma más brusca de lo que querría haberlo hecho.

Cada vez que estaba en su despacho, la acechaba la paranoia de que los demás estaban hablando de ellos, de que los habían descubierto y que en cualquier momento el jefe la iba a llamar a su despacho y tendrían una conversación que la haría sentirse muy incómoda. Y mientras tanto, Jane dormía plácidamente, como si nada de eso fuera con él.

¿No estaban las parejas para eso? ¿Para apoyarse en los malos momentos? ¿Para compartir debilidades? Y cayó una vez más en la cuenta que ellos no eran pareja. Eran dos adultos que habían acordado tener relaciones de forma esporádica, a espaldas de todos los demás. Pero ni siquiera eso tenía ahora. Él no venía, no la buscaba de la manera en la que lo había hecho aquél día en la habitación del motel. Y lo deseaba tanto que temía ser ella misma la que incumpliera sus reglas.

* * *

Jane esperaba. Era un hombre paciente, y sabía que Lisbon no tardaría en venir a buscarlo. Solo tenía que mostrarse un poco más frío y distante y eso la atraería como la polilla a la luz. Pero consideró que era mucho más divertido llevarla al límite antes que hacerla arder.

Por eso decidió jugar un poco. De hecho hacía días que no la había tocado y casi podía oler la excitación en ella cada vez que lo miraba. Tenía que poner remedio a eso.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y Lisbon se moría de hambre. Había sido una mañana tediosa, en la que había tenido dos reuniones en las que tuvo que aprobar presupuestos para mantenimiento, dar parte de los progresos del equipo y como siempre, pedir disculpas por los métodos poco ortodoxos de su asesor.

Van Pelt preparaba documentación sobre un nuevo caso y estaba a la espera de la llegada de unas pruebas del departamento de balística para poder cotejar resultados con su base de datos.

Cho y Rigsby habían ido a interrogar a unos posibles sospechosos en la ciudad y debían estar al caer.

"Grace, voy a la cafetería a buscar algo para comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" – le dijo a la muchacha para suavizar el ambiente entre ellas.

"No, gracias jefa, he comido hace poco" respondió con una sonrisa.

Con Van Pelt era todo sencillo. Se fue hacia el ascensor sonriendo, y pensando en que ojalá mejoraran pronto las cosas para ella. Había pasado una época difícil y le había costado superarlo.

"¡Lisbon!¡Espera! Yo también bajo" le gritó Jane de pronto, que se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras del desván.

Paró las puertas y dejó que él entrase. Hasta que se cerraron de nuevo, no se percató de que estaban solos. El espacio, grande como era, de pronto se había hecho mínimo.

"¿Vas a la cafetería?" – comenzó él, casual.

"Si, aun no he comido. Esta mañana he estado muy ocupada."

"Genial, te acompaño – dijo con una sonrisa – después quizá quieras subir conmigo y hacer el amor" siguió como cualquier cosa.

Lisbon abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró espantada.

"¡Jane!"

"¡Lisbon!"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? ¡Te dije que no podemos hacer eso en el trabajo!"

"Técnicamente mi desván no es un lugar de trabajo" – prosiguió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró cansada. Se echó la mano a la sien y comenzó su discurso.

"Técnicamente el ascensor tampoco lo es y no vamos a ponernos a hacerlo aquí, no somos dos adolescentes…"

Jane paró el ascensor con el botón de emergencia. Sonó un pitido de alarma y después de un temblor el ascensor frenó bruscamente. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron para pasar a unas más tenues.

"¡¿Pero que demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!" le gritó ella.

"He pensado que si no querías subir conmigo tal vez debería enseñarte lo que te vas a perder."

"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Por el amor de dios! Te dije que el trabajo no podíamos hacer esto. Que nadie se podría enterar. ¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¡Llamar la atención de la manera más pueril que te puedas llegar a imaginar! ¡Esto no es una película porno! Tengo una casa. Hay hoteles. ¡Maldita sea!¿Que te crees que van a pensar los demás cuando nos vean salir de aquí juntos?"

"La navaja de Occam, Teresa. La respuesta más simple es la verdadera. Pensarán que el ascensor se ha averiado, como viene haciendo desde meses atrás. Y cuando te vean salir de él, conseguiréis los fondos para arreglarlo. Así de simple."

"Una cosa no quita la otra. Además, ¿de que se supone que vas? Hace días que me ignoras y ahora que tienes ganas…"

Jane la arrinconó contra una pared. Se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que la pared de madera la impidió moverse más. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre la superficie rugosa y acercó su boca a la de ella, pero no la besó, simplemente quería conseguir que se callara y así lo hizo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando el siguiente paso. Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únete a él.

Él recorrió su mandíbula con pequeños y delicados besos y pegó sus labios a su oreja. Para contarle en voz baja, solo para ella, todo lo que la deseaba.

"Sí, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor, Teresa. Pero no solo ahora, no solo porque tu hayas aceptado. Tengo ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo."

Descendió una mano, acariciando su cuello hasta abarcar un pecho y lo apretó suavemente.

"Igual que tú" prosiguió "Y si he aceptado tu regla de no tocarte en el trabajo, lo haré de la manera que yo crea conveniente"

Abandonó su pecho y descendió hasta la entrepierna, ejerciendo presión con sus dedos en la parte baja, acariciando con suavidad.

Ella se sorprendió por la osadía de él. De pronto no sentía más su sonrisa, sino que su voz era más grave, más peligrosa.

"Te dije que la primera noche era para ti, pero recuerda que yo también estoy en esto."

Apartó su mano y cogió la de ella, que estaba apretada contra la pared del ascensor. Se la llevó hacia su bajo vientre. Estaba listo para ella.

"Esto es lo que me haces, Teresa Lisbon. Siempre que estás alrededor. No puedo controlarlo, por mucho que quiera. Algunas veces más y otras menos, pero siempre estoy esperando por ti."

Él apretó su mano y se acarició a si mismo con ella, intentando transmitirle el valor necesario para que continuara.

Bajó un poco su boca y lamió su cuello. No había rastro de perfume, solo el olor de su piel, y los resquicios del jabón que había usado por la mañana al ducharse.

La sola imagen de ella en la ducha había bastado varias veces para que él llegara al final con solo tocarse, pero ahora ella seguía con su mano donde él la había dejado, y se dejó llevar.

Lamió su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco antes de besarla.

Lo hizo ferozmente, forzando a abrir su boca con la lengua, probando su sabor como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en esta vida. Era totalmente deliciosa para él. Apoyó los antebrazos en el ascensor para poder estar más cerca de ella, y por fin ella reaccionó como él había deseado. Incluso mejor.

Lisbon se abandonó a su beso. Era lo que había estado deseando todos esos días. Podría haber vivido sin tocar su cuerpo toda una vida, pero no sin sus labios. Besaba increíblemente bien. No le extrañaba que la otra mujer lo hubiera intentado hacer tantas veces… y lo hubiera conseguido.

La imagen de Lorelei la distrajo y una punzada de celos le oprimió el corazón. Pero ahora era ella la que estaba con él. Era a ella a la que había encerrado en el ascensor. A la que besaba desesperadamente. A la que le había dado el control de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Él gimió contra su boca. Estaba tan cerca de ella que se le hacía una tarea difícil el poder moverse con libertad. Así que la mano que tenía libre, la apoyó en su cintura, e intentó separarlo un poco.

Jane se lo tomó al revés de lo que en realidad quería hacer. Y se acercó más si cabía a ella. Metió una pierna entre las de ella y con la rodilla se las intentó separar un poco para poder acariciar su sexo con el muslo. Su mano quedó atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Pero la otra seguía libre. Así que si no podía controlar sus caderas, le daría rienda suelta. Y rodeó las mismas hasta llegar a su trasero.

En verdad no era una mujer a la que le llamase mucho la atención los traseros de los hombres, pero en aquel momento tuvo que reconocer que Jane tenía un culo fabuloso.

Fue entonces cuando por fin volvió a sentir su sonrisa contra los labios. Así que se aventuró un poco más allá y lo pellizcó, traviesa.

Él se separó, riéndose. Pero justo cuando iba a volver a besarla, unos golpes en la puerta los frenaron.

"¿Hay alguien dentro?" gritó una voz desde fuera. Reconocieron a Miguel, de mantenimiento.

"Sí, soy Lisbon. Jane está conmigo." Respondió ella, intentando serenarse lo más rápido posible. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Jane se arregló la americana para disimulase la evidencia en sus pantalones.

"De acuerdo chicos, no os preocupéis, os sacaremos ahora mismo"

Escucharon unos pasos alejándose y al cabo de unos segundos volver y abrir la puerta con una palanca. En ese periodo de tiempo, no se tocaron, no se miraron. No podían volver a caer.

"Ven a mi casa esta noche" – dijo ella en un susurro antes de salir del ascensor.

"Tus reglas, mis normas" – respondió igualmente en voz baja.

"¡Vaya faena! ¿Estáis bien? Nos han avisado de arriba que el ascensor se había vuelto a parar" – les preguntó Miguel, con cara de preocupación.

"Sí, si. Intentamos llamar con el botón, pero no funcionaba" – dijo Jane con rapidez- "En realidad ha sido toda una experiencia, ¿verdad Lisbon?"

"Si… inolvidable" respondió ella haciendo rodar los ojos.

"Espero que con se haya quedado una de las jefas encerradas los de arriba ahora se dejen de tonterías y se gasten el dinero en lo que hace verdadera falta…. No te ofendas."

"No me ofendo Miguel, tienes toda la razón" – dijo ella con una sonrisa "Iba a comprar algo para comer. Subiré por las escaleras."

"Yo me he dejado un libro en el coche." – fue la disculpa de él.

Ambos se fueron por diferentes direcciones. La pregunta era quien acabaría siguiendo a quien.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Ai que malvada soy! jajajaja se que esperábais más, pero... y lo bonito que es el preludio del amor salvaje? Me tienta el alargar el momento, y es muy curioso como los personajes que haces tuyos (aunque no lo sean) toman sus propias decisiones y van por donde quieren..._

_Se me está ocurriendo algo muy bueno para todo lo que viene, y espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi me está gustando escribirlo. mientras tanto... ¿que os ha parecido? ^_^_


	5. La sombra de la duda

Noche de jueves. Noche de poker. Noche de pérdidas.

Contra todo pronóstico, y aún habiendo aprendido varias estratagemas de él, había sido vapuleada.

Esa noche hubo un jugador nuevo, un tal Riley, del FBI, que la había desplumado sin piedad. Pese a todo, parecía un buen tipo. Simpático, agradable, curiosamente encantador con ella, aunque no perdonaba una y era un lince reconociendo faroles. Y se los había pillado todos. Sin embargo, en una pausa, se acercó para servirle un trago.

"Teresa Lisbon, ¿verdad? Del CBI"

"La misma. ¿Eres…?"

"Riley Jones. FBI. Me trasladaron hace poco de Santa Fe y cuando me enteré que hacían estas… reuniones, no pude dejar de probarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me encontraría a mujeres tan hermosas."

Lisbon sonrió con educación e intentó desviar su atención hacia otros temas, pese a que el hombre estaba siendo realmente encantador. Moreno, de ojos verdes y sonrisa perenne en sus labios carnosos, y muy seguro de si mismo, no parecía el tipo de persona acostumbrada a que las mujeres le digan que no. Jones se sintió rápidamente aludido por su elegante rechazo aunque dejó escapar un último comentario.

"Comprometida con alguien pero sin anillo en el dedo… interesante combinación. Si por algún motivo cambiases de opinión, estaré disponible para la revancha." Dijo tendiéndole su tarjeta.

Esa revancha la podría pedir cuando quisiera, porque la había dejado temblando. Literalmente. A ella y a todos los presentes, con sus infinitas escaleras de color.

Con todo y eso, cuando se marchaba para casa, no pudo sonreír y pensar "he ligado". Y de pronto no quiso marcharse a casa, sino ir a ver a Jane, no sabía si en parte porque estaba de un increíble buen humor y aunque fuera en comisaría, quería disfrutar al menos de sus besos, ya que el desván, técnicamente no era su lugar de trabajo. O bien porque quería restregarle por la cara que otro hombre se hubiese sentido atraído por ella.

Así que de nuevo puso rumbo a la oficina, sin saber que excusa podía darle a los del turno de noche, pues ya la veían más por ahí a esas horas que en el turno de mañana.

Cuando tocó a la puerta del desván, ella sabía que él estaría ahí, y no le sorprendió que de nuevo se hubiera encerrado para porter el cúmulo de datos de su obsesión.

"Teresa, que inesperado placer que vengas a visitarme" dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Ni que esta fuera tu casa Ja… Patrick."

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo.

"No te negaré que me cuesta acostumbrarme".

"Y bien, ¿A que se debe tu presencia en mis aposentos? ¿Te has rendido por fin a tus instintos y vamos a llevar a cabo nuestro cometido?

"No hace falta que seas tan rimbombante. No, no es eso. Simplemente no quería marcharme a casa tan pronto."

"Podrías haberme llamado y habríamos ido a cenar, o tomar una copa a la esquina."

Ella calló. Él sonrió divertido. Ella había estado echando un vistazo por el desván, mirando sin ver realmente el inmenso tablón de datos y sus escasas pertenencias allí guardadas. Dejó su americana encima de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, donde comenzó a mirar a través, la ciudad de Sacramento, donde en breve, todo el mundo se estaría yendo a la cama a descansar.

Jane se había sentado en su silla cuando ella entró, en la única silla que había, en realidad, al lado del escritorio.

Estaba en mangas de camisa, pues allí arriba no llegaba el aire acondicionado y esperaba, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos tranquilamente reposando encima, a que ella diese el próximo paso.

"¿Ha ido bien la timba?" preguntó casual.

"Me han desplumado" respondió con una sonrisa "un agente del FBI que han trasladado de otra ciudad hace poco. Es muy bueno"

"Debe serlo si ha podido contigo, pero hay más detrás de eso. ¿En que más es bueno nuestro recién trasladado agente?"

"Se llama Jones. Y a parte del poker es bastante bueno halagando a las mujeres" la sonrisa nunca se desvaneció de su rostro cuando habló del otro hombre, como ensimismada.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que dada la mercancía que había en la habitación, y que seguramente tu eras la más avispada… habrá utilizado el viejo truco de hacerte creer que le interesabas para que dejases de estar concentrada en el juego y le prestaras mas atención a él."

Ella se giró. Su buen humor había desaparecido. ¿En que estaba pensando mientras hablaba dejando caer esos comentarios sarcásticos y ese ataque completamente gratuito? ¿Acaso eran celos?

"A juzgar por tu mirada, veo que ha conseguido que te lo creas. No me esperaba que cayeras en esos trucos para quinceañeras."

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres tu para juzgar la conducta que tienen otros hombres conmigo, sin tener la mas remota idea de lo que hemos estado hablando?"

"Me guío por lo que me cuentas, Teresa. Y tu actitud me lo confirma. No te sulfurarías tanto si hubiese sido todo sincero, si no supieses que tengo razón."

"Te equivocas del todo, Jane"

"Volvemos un paso atrás ahora"

"No cambies de tercio. Si no fueras tan arrogante y pensaras que todo el mundo está lleno de patanes que siempre buscan algo a cambio de sus acciones…"

"En una timba de poker lo que se busca es ganar dinero. No le veo otra explicación a que estuviera intentando conquistarte si no fuera por…."

El sonido de la bofetada retumbó en las paredes de madera. De la fuerza con la que le dio, le giró la cara.

Le pegó por todas las veces que había querido pegarle y no había podido. Por todas aquellas frases de condescendencia, por todas las veces que a posta o no, había menospreciado su trabajo, por todas las veces que la había dejado en evidencia, por todos los malos ratos por todos aquellos testigos que le habían querido pegar, y ella misma se lo había impedido, y sobretodo, por menospreciarla como mujer en aquel momento. Por no creer que cualquier otro hombre se había podido sentir atraído por ella.

Y él lo sabía. Por eso no hizo nada por evitarlo. De hecho, mientras hablaba sin sentir nada de lo que estaba diciendo podía notar como ella se enfurecía cada vez más. El habló porque no quería escuchar el nombre de otro hombre en labios de esa mujer. Puso el modo automático y comenzó a hablar para dejar de sentir. Para no sentir aquella presión en el pecho mientras ella sonreía pensando en otro.

Pensó que todo había acabado antes de empezar. Y se odió a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, porque no había conseguido llevar su plan a cabo.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto, cuando ella se puso detrás de la silla y en una rápida maniobra, le esposó las manos tras ella, que se quedó sin palabras.

Con la mejilla ardiendo aún, se encontró inmovilizado, observándola a ella dar vuelta lentamente de nuevo por la improvisada habitación.

Como una pantera, sigilosa, elegante, buscaba algo y el no sabía que era. Podría haber temido por su vida si ella hubiera sacado su arma, pero hasta ese punto morboso logró excitarlo. La vio inclinarse sobre el camastro y coger un pedazo de tela. Ese movimiento lo obsequió con la visión de su hermoso trasero, embutido en unos pantalones tejanos.

Cuando ella se giró y descubrió hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, solo levantó la ceja, desafiante.

"Teresa, yo…"

"No. No puedes hablar. Has perdido todo el derecho a decir tan siquiera una sola palabra."

Se colocó detrás de él de nuevo y ya no pudo ver nada más porque le había tapado los ojos. El se estremeció. ¿En que estaría pensando ella? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento?

Ella dio la vuelta de nuevo y se detuvo frente a él. Cogió su cara con una mano y examinó la mejilla. A ella aún le picaba la palma así que supuso el dolor que le había causado a él.

No sabía exactamente como habían llegado a eso pero estaba decidida a seguir adelante. Si él podía actuar como un energúmeno ella con más razón. ¡Demonios!¡Ella cazaba a los malos! ¡Y con tacones! Ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera.

Así que se lo encaró y se alegró por su idea de haberlo cegado, pues de otro modo habría sido imposible.

Le besó con rudeza por un segundo, mordió su labio inferior y se lo llevó unos instantes con ella. Él se entregó completamente.

Y ella fue donde quería ir. Sin esperas ni remilgos. Sin caricias que en ese momento él no se merecía.

Así que se arrodilló entre sus piernas separadas y desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón con rapidez, así como el botón. La cremallera fue algo más difícil pues él estaba más que preparado.

Secretamente, Lisbon se alegró que estuviera tan dispuesto con solo un par de movimientos, y por fin liberó su sexo.

Aunque lo había acariciado con anterioridad, nunca se había llegado a imaginar que fuera tan… notorio. No lo pensó mucho más y lo acarició con un toque seco, después, su lengua lo recorrió despacio.

Jane se estremeció y dejó escapar un jadeo. La boca de ella era magistral. Amable pero concienzuda, inexorable. Estar privado de visión, imposibilitado de manos, no hacía más que amplificar la sensación.

Ella lo tomó por completo en su boca y él dejó caer la cabeza atrás, lamiendo su nombre mientras lo pronunciaba pidiéndole más.

Lisbon lo notó tensarse un par de veces, así que disminuyó el ritmo, tanto, que sus caderas dieron una sacudida para animarla a ir más rápido. Aunque ella se detuvo en la punta y succionó con fuerza, mientras sus manos lo masturbaban con lentitud.

De pronto ella paró. Durante varios segundos no hizo nada, y él no pudo esperar.

"Teresa…"

"¿Sí?"

"No pares, por favor" respondió con la respiración agitada.

"No te lo mereces. Has sido muy cruel conmigo."

"Lo sé, lo siento"

"¿Eso es todo?¿Lo sientes?"

"Si.. no… no debería haberte dicho eso… no pensaba con claridad…"

"Ni ahora tampoco… solo dices que lo sientes porque no quieres que pare… al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres sois.."

"¡No! No, Teresa, no somos iguales – dijo con rapidez, interrumpiéndola – tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, tu me conoces."

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que él había dicho y si debía creerle.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y reanudó su cometido, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

Él gimió al sentir de nuevo sus cálidos labios en su sexo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que no se escuchó nada más que sus gemidos ahogados. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Estaba a punto de llegar al final y de nuevo ella paró.

"¡No!" gritó esta vez con frustración.

Ella no respondió.

"Otra vez no Teresa, ¡por favor!"

Ninguna respuesta excepto el frío vacío que había quedado entre ellos.

"Te dije que pagarías por lo que hiciste"

Su voz le llegó desde un lugar a su derecha. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Silencio.

"¿Teresa?"

No podía creer que lo hubiera dejado allí, atado, con los ojos tapados y duro como una roca.

"¿Teresa?" repitió, aun sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Ella sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras, aún con los labios hinchados. Hasta casi soltó una carcajada cuando al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor escuchó un ruido procedente del desván, como si se hubiera caído algún mueble, y a continuación, un grito desesperado.

"¡Lisboooooooooooooon!"

* * *

Lisbon llegó a su casa a eso de la una de la madrugada. No era tarde para la hora a la que se acostumbraba a acostarse.

Si las cosas no hubieran ido como lo habían hecho, probablemente ahora estaría repasando algún expediente o perdida en algún programa de cocina del cual nunca aprendía nada.

Se alegraba de que no fuera así. Puede que no hubiera actuado como una dama lo habría hecho, pero su arpía interior le estaba dando un aplauso. Casi podía sentir como sus ovarios hacían una fiesta.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias, porque suponía que Jane se lo habría tomado como una afrenta personal, y probablemente le haría la vida imposible en el trabajo durante unos días. Tendría que andarse con cuidado en la oficina.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de recordar lo que había hecho, y la manera en que, en contra de su voluntad, lo había disfrutado. La prueba de ello es que cuando se fue a la ducha para refrescarse, al tocarse notó su propia humedad y un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios.

Cuando hubo acabado, se calzó su inseparable camiseta azul, se cepilló el pelo y fue a la cocina a servirse un yogur para ir a leer un rato, solo por comprobar si así le venía el sueño y podía dejar de fantasear con que el estúpido Patrick Jane estuviera allí para hacerla sudar como lo hizo la primera noche.

Se sentó en su sofá, ajustó la luz para que solo recayese sobre ella, tomó un par de cucharadas de su yogur con sabor a fresa, y abrió su ejemplar de "Conversaciones con el Diablo" de una autora casi desconocida que se hacía llamar a si misma Neherennia.

"_Hace unas noches, por primera vez, me encontré con el diablo. Un tipo interesante en realidad_" comenzó a leer cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miró el reloj, era la una y media pasadas. Consideró no abrir la puerta pero volvieron a llamar.

"No puede ser" se dijo a ella misma, pensando que era imposible que él se hubiera liberado tan rápido y que la hubiese seguido a casa. Incluso si lo hubiese hecho, las normas sociales decían que el juego había quedado aplazado hasta la mañana siguiente. No más interacciones sexualmente frustrantes por ese día.

Se acercó a la puerta y a través de la mirilla distinguió unos rizos rubios en la oscuridad.

Al abrir, ahí estaba Jane, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una mano, la otra reposada en su cadera, su chaqueta reposando en el brazo, y la cabeza gacha, como si hubiera llegado a la meta exhausto después de una maratón.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Has sido una chica muy mala, Teresa. Hay ciertas líneas que no se pueden pasar en los acuerdos, y tu lo has hecho."

Ella alzó la ceja, desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara, altanera para contestarle.

"Llevas años saltándote las reglas, cruzando líneas y dejándome en evidencia. No veo por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo."

Él sonrió. "Eso es lo que quería oír."

Entró sin ser invitado, como un tsunami, llevándoselo todo a su paso. Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando caer la americana al suelo, y se llevó a Lisbon con él, contra la pared, besándola con fiereza, mordiéndole los labios y recorriendo su cuerpo con urgencia.

Ella tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y aceptó la furia con la que la deseaba. La arpía ya había tenido su momento cuando lo dejó en el desván, ahora era el momento de dejarse llevar.

Jane se había sentido humillado allí tirado en el suelo, pero mientras se deshacía de los grilletes, se quitaba la venda de los ojos y peleaba con su erección para que volviese dentro de los pantalones, no podía dejar de sonreír pensando que había conseguido pervertir al menos un poco a la mujer. La princesa cabreada se había convertido por unos momentos en la princesa de las botas de cuero y un látigo de terciopelo. Faltaba mucho menos de lo que se había imaginado para poder llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía pensado para ella.

A menos que… no quiso pensar en nada en ese momento.

Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a verla. Si apretaba tan solo un poco más, tan solo un poco, esa noche se estaría follando a su Teresa Lisbon.

Y en la puerta de su casa casi lo estaba consiguiendo.

La besó con dureza, mientras se agachaba para cogerla de las piernas y levantarla para que se enroscara en su cintura.

Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo y se liberó de todo pensamiento, de todo pudor, de toda moralidad. Tan solo era el hombre que deseaba. Desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sin saberlo.

Liberó sus piernas cuando se dio cuenta que aun estaban vestidos y que no podrían llegar más allá en esa postura. A trompicones, sin dejar de besarse, ella los condujo a ambos hacia el sofá, a tan solo unos metros de la puerta.

Él le sacó la camiseta antes de llegar, y esta vez encontró unas inmaculadas braguitas blancas debajo. Tan solo eso.

Ella le sacó la camisa por la cabeza, esta vez quería ser algo más cuidadosa con sus botones.

Piel contra piel, se acariciaron con fiereza, como si ambos fueran a morir al día siguiente y quisieran estar uno dentro de la piel del otro antes de que ocurriese.

Él atacó su cuello lamiendo y trazando besos húmedos bajo su oreja hasta encontrarse con su colgante en forma de cruz, y de nuevo arriba. Mordía suavemente, y succionaba en el momento justo para arrancarle un suspiro a ella.

Lisbon besaba sus hombros e inhalaba el olor de su piel, entre dulce y picante, sin rastros de perfume, como si su piel hubiese sido besada por el sol, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

Él succionó en su cuello más fuerte de lo que habría debido y ella le arañó en respuesta. Ambos tendrían una marca al día siguiente, una más evidente que otra.

Jane abandonó su espalda donde tenía apostadas sus manos, que la apretaban contra él, y se las llenó con sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones mientras volvía a devorar su boca, y le hacía el amor con su lengua.

Ella volvió a desabrocharle el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Y empezó a tirar de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo. En su mente se formó la imagen de Jane haciéndole el amor con los calcetines puestos, pero la descartó enseguida porque su libido había bajado diez puntos con ese pensamiento.

Él la empujó suavemente hacia el sofá, donde la dejó recostada mientras se descalzaba y se liberaba de toda su ropa con sus pies. Calcetines incluidos. Nunca la dejó de besar, siempre forzando a abrir más su boca, a beberse toda su esencia.

Abandonó sus labios para besar con reverencia sus pechos, mientras ella abría las piernas y acogía su peso. Con sus piernas recorrió lentamente las de él, notando cuan musculosas eran y que poco lo parecían.

Ella volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, encantada de tocar de nuevo sus suaves rizos y enredarlos en sus dedos. Bajó un poco y abrió sus dedos en abanico para acariciar sus hombros con las uñas.

Él tiró del pezón con sus dientes con suavidad, llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas y tiró de sus braguitas hasta sacárselas, haciendo malabarismos con las piernas para que ella recogiera las suyas y pudiera sacarse la prenda por fin.

Inició el descenso como tenía planeado, por su estómago, tomando las caderas en sus manos, con el fin de prepararla.

"No es necesario" dijo Lisbon con un suspiro.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Llevó su mano al sexo de ella y comprobó que tenía razón. Ya estaba lista. No hubo más comentarios. Él se incorporó para besarla de nuevo, colocando sus antebrazos en el sofá para poder verla perfectamente, ella recogió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas de nuevo, y lo guió a su interior.

Él la tomó, sintiendo la perfección de su cuerpo alrededor de él, como un delicado guante de terciopelo en el que encajaba a la perfección. A ella le tomó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a su cuerpo cuando entró. Hasta el fondo, de una sola vez, sin miramientos.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, como si hubieran cumplido la misión silenciosa que se les encomendó el día que se conocieron, bajo las circunstancias en las que se conocieron. Para bien o para mal, habían cruzado el punto de no retorno. Eran uno solo. Y por mucho que lo quisieran negar, y lo harían en adelante muchas veces, ellos lo sabían.

"Patrick…" susurró ella, con las mejillas encendidas por el calor y la presión de su cuerpo encima del de ella. Piel contra piel de nuevo, totalmente indefensos de ellos mismos.

Él se comenzó a mover, lentamente al principio, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, grabando a fuego la sensación de estar dentro de ella, su blanca piel en contraste con el pelo azabache, desordenado encima de un cojín. La forma en que tenía de morderse el labio inferior cuando hacía una embestida algo más fuerte que otra. Sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes, las pupilas dilatadas mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y gemía su nombre.

Ella supo que recordaría ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Podría haber tenido otros amantes, mejores incluso que él, pero nunca jamás olvidaría como la miraba. Como si nunca antes la hubiera visto y de pronto se hubiese convertido en algo imprescindible en su vida. El sudor, que se iba formando en su frente, en su espalda y lentamente se unía al suyo propio. Los golpes lentos de sus caderas contra su sexo, llenándola por completo y dejándola vacía y anhelante cuando se retiraba, tan solo para volver con más pasión si era posible.

Ella alzó su cabeza, buscando su boca con desespero, acallando los gemidos de él, más guturales y contenidos, pero llenos de sentimiento.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se besaban y dejaron que sus cuerpos danzaran en la melodía del silencio.

Él fue el primero en romper el beso, abruptamente. Enterró su cabeza en su cuello y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, dejando que sus caderas y sus piernas llevaran el acto.

Ella, pese a que no entendió por qué había abandonado sus labios, le abrazó a su vez.

Él aceleró el ritmo, como si quisiera acabar con eso lo más rápido posible. Comenzó a gemir en su cuello y a continuación comenzó a besarlo al igual que lo había hecho al principio. Como si supiera de alguna manera que era el punto débil de ella.

Y ella lo sintió llegar, poco a poco, desenroscándose en su bajo vientre, y esparciéndolo por todo su cuerpo. Las oleadas de placer le nublaron la vista y se estremeció casi por un minuto.

Él no pudo soportarlo más, y de la manera en que él la había llevado a ella, ella lo llevó a él con el último de sus temblores. Tuvo la lucidez de salir de ella antes de explotar en su interior, y acabó esparciendo su semilla por la ingle y parte del vientre de ella.

* * *

Permanecieron juntos, abrazados y exhaustos durante mucho tiempo en aquél sofá. Recuperando el aliento y acariciándose con suavidad.

Lisbon miró el reloj que había sobre una estantería. Las dos y cuarto de la madrugada. Desde luego había encontrado algo mucho mejor que leer para que le viniera el sueño.

Le empezaban a doler las caderas, pues Jane no se había movido de encima de ella, pero le daba miedo hablar, por si de esa manera rompía el encanto del momento. Ese momento justo en que dos amantes no están entregados a la pasión, si no a algo mucho más íntimo y delicado.

Pero temía por algo más, y es que justo en el momento en que él había dejado de besarla cuando estaban haciendo el amor, había notado como si algo no fuera bien con él. Como si se hubiera arrepentido de algo, o… como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, que era mucho peor.

Se movió ligeramente, y él se desperezó.

"Perdona" dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Momentáneamente, disipando todas sus dudas. "Estaba tan a gusto que no me quería mover. No me había dado cuenta que te estaba aplastando."

Ella sonrió, soñolienta. "No pasa nada. A mi también me daba pereza moverme."

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron, diciéndose sin palabras que estaban satisfechos, que había ido bien, incluso se recriminaron mentalmente que no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Ella iba a preguntarle si quería acompañarla a la cama y dormir allí. Él se adelantó a sus palabras y la ayudó a ponerse de lado en el sofá. Su pequeña espalda contra su pecho.

Acercó su camiseta y la camisa con el pie y los cubrió a ambos. Ella calló y se acomodó sobre un brazo. El apagó la luz de pie que había encendida. La rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en el hombro.

"Buenas noches Teresa."

Ella cayó dormida al cabo de unos minutos, inmersa en un silencio incómodo.

* * *

A las tres de la mañana, Jane iba hacia su motel en el coche, con las ventanillas bajadas, dejando que el aire fresco de la madrugada de Sacramento, lo despejara.

Había tardado una eternidad en salir de casa de Lisbon sin que ella se diera cuenta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y sobretodo sin que notase que se estaba yendo de su lado.

Había sido una noche tremenda. Se había acostado con la mujer que deseaba y había sido todo lo que había deseado. Quizá un poco rápido para su gusto, pero la urgencia a veces no se puede ignorar. Ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de ella en otras ocasiones, en otras posturas, en otros lugares.

Se marchaba insatisfecho, pues le habría gustado quedarse a dormir con ella, y despertar a su lado. O despertarla él mismo con sus besos. No necesariamente en sus labios. Pero no podía. Había sido muy descuidado y se había dejado llevar tanto, que casi se corre dentro de ella. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir de ninguna manera.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que cuando la estaba mirando a los ojos, cuando estaba dentro de ella, había nacido un sentimiento dentro de él que no sentía en muchos, muchos años. Un sentimiento de paz que no merecía. Había olvidado sus penas, su venganza y su razón de ser.

Y todo por estar con ella.

Estaba aterrado.

* * *

_* Continuará *_

_ Buenas noches, bienvenidos, gracias por estar aquí. _

_Gracias, muchas gracias por los comments. Ayudan infinitamente a escribir con más ánimos. Ya sabéis, si la gente lee pero nunca comenta comienzas a pensar... mmm... no les habrá gustado? Reviews, buenas y malas, siempre son bienvenidas :D _

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Pensaba alargar mucho más esta unión, pero lo he visto innecesario. Total, van a seguir haciendolo en próximas situaciones y necesitaba que se pusieran manos a la obra para poder desarrollar otro tema. Ya veréis, os gustará ^^ _

_No se si podré subir tan rápido los siguientes capis, pero haré lo que pueda. Mientras tanto... ¿que os ha parecido? ¿Pensáis que Jane ha estado a la altura? ;)_


	6. El lenguaje de las flores

"Patrick, mi amor, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. No está bien."

"Ya lo hemos hablado, cielo, esto no es por mi, esto es para que el día de mañana no tengamos que preocuparnos por nada."

"Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada. Tenemos una casa preciosa, más dinero del que habríamos podido soñar jamás, y nuestra hija está creciendo fuerte y sana, no necesitamos que sigas con esto."

"Ángela, ya te lo he dicho, solo me dedicaré a esto un tiempo más y así nos aseguraremos que nuestra pequeña tenga todo y más de lo que tuvimos ambos cuando éramos jóvenes."

"No la metas a ella en esto. Sabes que no es necesario. Estás haciendo esto porque te gusta, y eso no está bien. Estás engañando a personas que lo han pasado mal."

"Les estoy dando felicidad, y una despedida amorosa con sus familiares que ya no están."

"Agh… no empieces con eso otra vez, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando."

"Cariño, de veras te lo digo. Solo un tiempo. Pronto acabará todo esto. Lo prometo."

"No se, Patrick, esto tarde o temprano te acabará pasando factura y se volverá contra ti."

Él solo sonrió y la besó. Abrazó a su hija, que justo había acabado de darse su baño y ya estaba tirada por el suelo de nuevo, jugando a tomar el té, con sus tacitas rosas.

Y se marchó al programa de televisión del que hablaría de ese asesino en serie, John el Rojo.

* * *

Jane se despertó cubierto en sudor, minutos antes que sonase el despertador.

Se incorporó en la cama y se restregó la cara varias veces. Hacía tres noches que estaba soñando lo mismo. La noche antes de que encontrase los cuerpos de su mujer y su hija en su casa.

Se fue a la ducha de inmediato, intentando apartar los restos del sueño de su cabeza. Era como si la culpa lo estuviera persiguiendo, como si su pasado lo llamara y le recriminase que se estuviera olvidando de él.

Desde que se había acostado con Lisbon, le embargaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad, que rivalizaba abiertamente con el deseo de volver a poseerla. En la oficina todo era normal. Él se mostraba tranquilo y relajado, sobretodo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Hasta se divertía observando como ella se tensaba cuando él hacía algo inapropiado, como simplemente darle una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero cuando salían de su despacho, ocultos a la vista de todos.

No había intentado ningún acercamiento más, pues le estaba dando un tiempo prudencial para que se acostumbrase a la situación. Y en parte porque cada vez que él se excitaba ligeramente, la cara sonriente aparecía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Aún así, recordó la sensación de estar dentro de ella, de cómo se había sentido cuando ambos eran uno, y la paz embargaba todo su ser. Quería pensar que solo era su cuerpo, que tener relaciones con ella era lo que lo calmaba. Se negaba en redondo a pensar que la amaba.

"Buena suerte Teresa. Te quiero"

Aquella frase volvió a su mente. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que decir? Las palabras salieron solas. Él sabía que no la iba a matar, ella lo sabía. El equipo entero lo sabía. No tenía que fingir nada ante nadie, y sin embargo fue como si tuviera que despedirse de veras. Aquello marcó un antes y un después. Y fingió no recordar nada. Y ella fingió que lo creía. Y ninguno de los dos habló más del tema.

Mientras se vestía, trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza e implantó uno nuevo. Si a través del cuerpo de ella podía encontrar un poco de calma en esa tormenta, bien seguro que en el día lo haría. Necesitaba esa calma para poder pensar con claridad.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Durante esa semana no hubo malos que perseguir. Y francamente los chicos se aburrían. Se dedicaron a poner al día los expedientes atrasados y a trabajar en el gimnasio.

Con el segundo café de Lisbon, llegó un mensajero a la oficina con un ramo de flores.

"¿Teresa Lisbon?" – anunció el joven que lo traía.

"Soy yo" dijo ella acercándose con curiosidad.

Todos sus compañeros se habían quedado atónitos y esperaban con curiosidad su reacción. Jane, desde el sofá, miraba ceñudo por encima de su libro.

Ella, con el corazón encogido, recogió el ramo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mirar atrás y alzarle la ceja a Jane.

Cuando vio la dama de corazones que había dentro del pequeño sobre que llevaban las camelias rosas un sentimiento de alivio y desilusión a partes iguales la embargó.

"Sigo esperando que me pidas la revancha" – dijo Rigsby, que se había puesto por detrás de ella para leer la nota.

"¡Eh, esto es privado!" le gritó ella, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Vamos jefa, esto es lo más interesante que ha pasado por aquí en semanas, no nos puedes privar de ello."

"Si, ¿Quién es Jones?" replicó Van Pelt que también se había añadido al carro.

"¡Pero bueno!" Volvió a replicar ella "¿No podéis ser un poco más como Cho y manteneros al margen de este tipo de cotilleos?"

"No Lisbon, Grace tiene razón. Tenemos derecho a saber quien es tu nuevo pretendiente" dijo Jane de pronto, desde su refugio en el sofá.

Cuando ella lo miró, lo vio inmerso en su libro, con una sonrisa en sus labios que no llegaba a sus ojos.

"Es solo un conocido que ha sido amable, eso es todo" – fue su sentencia. Y desapareció en su oficina, cerrando las persianas y hundiéndose en su sofá mientras contemplaba las flores sobre su mesa y jugueteaba con la carta entre sus dedos.

Podría haber jurado que a Jane no le había gustado la situación, pero en realidad no tendía siquiera un por qué para haber hecho ese comentario.

No después de la manera en la que se marchó la noche que se acostaron.

Ella lo notó alejarse inmediatamente cuando acabaron, aunque siguió notando su piel caliente pegada a la de ella.

Y cuando por fin la venció el sueño, se marchó sin una palabra, ni una nota. Nada. y no la había vuelto a toca a excepción de algún pequeño jugueteo, alguna cachetada que en verdad la había sentido como impersonal y fuera de lugar.

Miró la carta de nuevo. Riley Jones. No le interesaba en absoluto, pues Jane, el maldito Jane, inundaba sus pensamientos.

Había intentado otras veces darle una lección.

Con otros casos, en otras circunstancias. Incluso dejándolo atado a la silla después de habérsela chupado durante un rato.

Se abanicó con la carta al recordarlo e intentó redirigir sus pensamientos.

Recordó entonces la conversación anterior a ese momento. Ella le habló de Jones y de alguna manera, llevó a que la situación acabara de ese modo.

¿Y si…? ¿Y si ella aceptara esa revancha con Jones? Quizá entonces Jane pondría en orden sus prioridades y ella saldría ganando por una vez. Se paró a pensar en ello. "Quiero ganar" se dijo. "Quiero ganarle…" pensó con ternura.

Una alarma se despertó en su cabeza.

"Esa ternura que sientes significa mucho más, Teresa" dijo aquella Lisbon interior, con botas de cuero y carmín rojo.

"Veo que te has quedado muy impresionada con las flores, Teresa"

La sobresaltó su voz pausada, desde la puerta. No lo había visto entrar, puesto que había estado fantaseando despierta.

"Ha sido un bonito detalle" dijo ella sin importancia.

"Expresan el deseo de seducirte"

"¿Cómo?"

"Las flores, son camelias rosas. En el lenguaje de las flores significa que está expresando su deseo de seducirte."

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ambos se miraron, y ella levantó la ceja, desafiante.

"Hubiera preferido rosas"

"A una mujer como tu, no se le regalan rosas" – protestó – "las rosas, aunque hermosas han perdido el significado con el tiempo. Todo el mundo regala rosas sin pararse a pensar en que mensaje están trasmitiendo. Él ha pensado en que te quería decir… y te lo está gritando" acabó.

"Pareces molesto."

Él sonrió, ladino. Ella se mantuvo seria, aunque le regaló una hermosa caída de ojos. Era como si mantuviesen un juego de seducción mucho más descarado al que se tenían acostumbrados todo este tiempo.

"Así pues, no te importa que otro hombre esté pensando en seducirme" dijo mirando las camelias y levantándose para encararle.

"Ya eres mayorcita para saber lo que te conviene, Teresa" respondió rodeándole la cintura con una mano. "Si quieres jugar con el muchacho, estás en tu derecho, pero sabes que volverás a mi más temprano que tarde"

La besó con dulzura, recorriendo su boca con suavidad, y tirando del labio inferior en un movimiento, cuando se separaban.

Él no lo vio, o no lo quiso ver, pero ella había enrojecido de rabia. Él se mostraba tan dominante que era difícil negar lo que decía, pero no podía soportar esa prepotencia.

Quiso dar el beso por finalizado, pues había sido una pequeña concesión a su trato de no tener relaciones en la oficina… aunque antes de empezar ya habían roto esa regla. Lo empujó suavemente para que se separara, y él entonces la volvió a besar, cogiendo su cabeza con las manos, tirando de su cuello hacia él.

Ella lo permitió unos segundos más, pues sus besos aunque firmes, eran dulces y meticulosos, e intentó volver a separarlo.

Jane tampoco lo permitió esta vez, y aceleró su respiración cuando su lengua tocó la de ella. Forzó con sus labios a abrir más la boca y tomó posesión de ella, lamiendo y succionando, marcando a fuego.

Ella gimió algo contra sus labios y apoyó sus manos contra su pecho, mientras él profundizaba aún más el beso.

Hubo entonces algo que explotó en él. Lo que había empezado como una llamada de atención, solo para desviar la que habían causado las flores, había desatado la furia que guardaba en su interior.

Jane se sentía ansioso, y muy enfadado por toda esa situación.

Gracias a dios, que había cerrado la puerta con pestillo antes de comenzar con todo esto, si no, Grace y su inoportuno sentido de la oportunidad los habría puesto en un grave aprieto.

Con la libertad que le proporcionaba la escasa ventaja de su fuerza, consiguió inclinar a Lisbon sobre la mesa.

Si bien ella era una policía entrenada para poder batir enemigos mucho más grandes que ella, en las distancias cortas y falta de fuerzas no se sentía inclinada a debatir su posición con el atacante.

"¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?!" consiguió murmurar contra sus labios.

El no paró. Volvió a capturar sus labios con los dientes. Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y se llenó las manos con sus pequeños pechos.

"Patrick, por favor" gimió ante el toque intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Dime Teresa" dijo él por fin "¿has pensado en él de la misma forma en la que piensas en mi?"

Deslizó entonces una mano a su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, acariciando con rudeza.

"¿De que estás hablando?" respondió ella intentando mantener el control.

En un movimiento brusco, hizo descender el cuerpo de ella hasta tenerla tumbada en la mesa, los pechos presionando varios expedientes. Con una mano, hizo presión en la espalda, para que no se moviera, mientras con la otra acariciaba el trasero.

Poco a poco por encima del pantalón tejano, masajeaba sus nalgas mientras observaba su perfil contra la mesa de roble.

La boca abierta en un grito silencioso cada vez que pasaba su mano por la hendidura de sus nalgas, haciendo presión.

"Solo quiero saber, si lo deseas a él igual que me deseas a mi"

Ella escuchó el cinturón deslizarse y abrirse la bragueta.

"¿No estarás pensando en hacerlo aquí Jane?" dijo autoritaria, olvidando ese pequeño acuerdo de confraternización. "A plena luz del día… y con toda la oficina a nuestro alrededor!"

Él se inclinó encima de ella. A través de sus pantalones podía sentir su erección apoyada contra su cuerpo.

"No me has contestado" susurró en su oído, después de darle un pequeño lametón en la oreja, jugando, como si dispusieran de toda la intimidad del mundo.

"Jane por favor, no" suplicó cuando deslizó las manos por delante de su cintura y con maestría le desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo, llevándose con el movimiento sus braguitas.

Colocó sus pies por el interior de los de ella, de manera que con unos toques hacia los lados, la tenía completamente abierta para él.

"Contesta" volvió a repetir, y esta vez acompañó sus palabras con un roce suave de su sexo en el de ella. Entonces sintió su humedad y se sonrió para si mismo. Esta vez, de todas formas, estaba preparado. Así que sacó el pequeño envoltorio plateado del bolsillo y se lo colocó, para poder olvidarse totalmente de una incomoda situación y dejarse llevar por completo.

A que quieres que te conteste" Ella estaba a su merced. Con las manos pegadas a la mesa, haciendo presión, dejó que Jane jugara con ella, porque en verdad le gustaba. Estaba sacando poco a poco, una parte de ella que había estado guardada bajo llave durante mucho tiempo. Y era un placer liberarla.

"A lo que te he preguntado acerca de tu nuevo admirador"

"Creo que tienes un grave problema acerca de mis admiradores. De cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio, diría que está celosa" se permitió jugar.

Él apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella y siguió moviéndose rítmicamente. Masturbándose contra su sexo mientras le hacía lo mismo a ella, que expuesta, intensificaba su placer cada vez que él la mortificaba con un pequeño apretón.

Podían ver las siluetas de sus compañeros a través de las persianas bajadas. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la puerta sufría un pequeño infarto.

Si alguien entraba en ese momento, podía darse por perdida.

Él, leyendo sus pensamientos, la tranquilizó.

"He cerrado al entrar… pero recuerda no gemir demasiado alto. Las paredes son finas"

Ella se mordió el labio y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Jane por su parte, comenzaba a impacientarse y para su oscura satisfacción, sonó el teléfono.

Se detuvo y de nuevo se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo fuese presente, insistente en cada respiración. "Si no lo coges, se van a extrañar. Saben que estás aquí."

Ella se incorporó e intentó zafarse de su abrazo, incluso con un movimiento de caderas lo intentó apartar pero fue imposible.

Ella lo miró, interrogante, y cuando vio su expresión, lo entendió.

"Quieres que conteste mientras…"

"Exacto" dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía meciéndose.

"Estás enfermo" le respondió ella y continuó su imposible maniobra de escape.

"Contesta, Teresa. Si no es a mi, será al teléfono"

Por fin, ella alargó la mano para coger el auricular y contestó con la voz más firme que pudo. Al otro lado, Bertram la informaba acerca de la importancia del caso que estaba a punto de caer en sus manos.

Justo en ese preciso instante, pensó ella, no podría haberse muerto quien quiera que fuese, veinte minutos antes. O después, según se mirase.

"Sí señor, no se preocupe, el equipo está al cien por cien"

Jane, que se había mantenido quieto todo el tiempo, oía como su jefe le daba órdenes. "Tendréis que colaborar con el FBI" podía oír claramente a través del aparato. La conversación se alargaba más de lo previsto, así que decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, provocando a Lisbon.

Ella seguía respondiendo con serenidad. Él tenía que concederle eso, aunque mucho más lentamente que al principio.

Hasta oyó ese nombre que había provocado esa situación."…así que saluda a Jones de mi parte, Lisbon, es un buen chico, y ha demostrado interés por ti en varias ocasiones…" Jane no pudo evitarlo, se colocó en su entrada y la penetró de un golpe seco y duro.

"Ah!" hizo ella solamente, y se giró para mirarlo mientras él seguía haciéndoselo sobre la mesa.

"… vaya Lisbo, no creía que te sorprendiera tanto… de hecho creí ver cierto entendimiento entre vosotros el otro día…" la voz de Bertram parecía confusa y eso a Jane lo divertía, así que comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, aunque rítmicas, duras y profundas, con lo que hacía que el único sonido en el despacho cuando ella callaba, fuera el de su vientre y sus muslos repicando contra el trasero de ella.

"No!" casi gritó ella, mientras apoyaba la mano que le quedaba libre en el pecho de Jane e intentaba apartarlo.

"Eh… está bien, no he debido meterme en tus asuntos…" murmuró una disculpa y colgó apresuradamente.

"Mira lo que has hecho…" dijo ella colgando el auricular mientras intentaba controlar su voz y sus movimientos para no perder el equilibrio.

"Vamos Teresa… se que te ha gustado…" dijo él con voz profunda y suave, como una caricia.

Él volvió a acercarla a su pecho, agarrándole los suyos y tirando de los pezones a través de la tela. Besó su cuello al apartarle el pelo y ella perdonó por un momento todo lo que había pasado.

La dejó apoyarse contra la mesa de nuevo, y él se abrazó a su cuerpo, enterrando su cabeza en la menuda espalda.

"Patrick… no somos dos críos para estar jugando a estas cosas…" y aunque sus labios decían una cosa, llevó su mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas de Jane.

Él llegó primero, y se alegró en el fondo de su corazón de haber sido lo suficientemente precavido para haber utilizado un preservativo y haber llegado en su interior.

A ella le faltaba un poco. Lo sabía. Así que retrocedió lentamente un par de pasos hasta caer en el sofá, sin soltarla, ella encima de él. Él dentro de ella.

Con sus rodillas, forzó a abrir sus piernas un poco más y él sustituyó su mano por la de él mismo.

"Déjame compensarte" murmuró contra su pelo, y movió sus dedos en círculos, mientras con suavidad mecía sus caderas para que ella pudiese notar que aún estaba duro en su interior.

Con la mano libre, giró su cara para poder besarla y tomó su lengua con dulzura, mientras seguía trabajando con la otra. Se giraron lentamente hasta caer de lado, y ella llegó de forma muy tranquila, olas de placer recorriéndola con suavidad. Él sintió los espasmos de su sexo, que le arrancaron un último gemido.

Ella fue la primera en romper el beso. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes a los ojos, y a continuación ella habló. "Tenemos un caso".

Él la miró, extrañado, como se deshacía finalmente de su abrazo, se levantaba del sofá, se colocaba la ropa y ponía orden en la mesa.

Finalmente él también se adecentó, cuando ella comenzó a recitar lo que Bertram le había dicho, y que él también había escuchado.

"… así que tendremos que colaborar con el FBI. Avisaré a los chicos para que se porten bien. No quiero tener más disputas como la última vez."

Ella cogió las flores de la mesa y las colocó en un jarrón vacío que durante varios años había estado cogiendo polvo, y le echó un poco de agua de una botella que tenía guardada, ante la atónita mirada de Jane.

"Y sobre tu pregunta…" dijo antes de acercarse a la puerta y quitar el pestillo de seguridad "… no, no he tenido pensamientos con Jones como los que he tenido contigo, pero reconozco que es un hombre atractivo."

Y con eso salió de la oficina y se marchó a reunir al equipo para dar las primeras órdenes.

Aún en el sofá, boquiabierto, Jane miró el jarro con flores que ella acababa de instalar en el despacho en el que se la había follado.

Inspiró profundamente y se echó las manos a la cara, para frotársela varias veces.

"Me lo merezco" se dijo para si mismo "Solo espero no haberme equivocado con esto."

Se quedó unos instantes más mirando aquellas camelias rosas y acto seguido se levantó para ir directamente al aparcamiento, hacia su coche. Esperando que los demás bajaran y emprendieran el camino a su nueva investigación.

De pronto en la calle, con la mirada perdida, recayó en una tienda al final del paseo, en la que no se había fijado antes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lisbon se disponía a entrar en su despacho, cogió el picaporte y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, preparándose para ver de nuevo otro lugar que para siempre tendría la marca de él en sus rincones.

"Esto es lo que tu querías…" dijo a nadie en particular, y recordó sus ojos, cuando ella salía del despacho.

Entró, y no le llamó la atención que el sofá siguiese desordenado, tampoco que la tarde anterior no se hubiera dado cuenta que se había caído un marco que aún descansaba en el suelo. Ni tan siquiera que una de las camelias se hubiese comenzado a deshojar, aun cuando solo hacía un día que estaba ahí. Sino la solitaria flor encima de su escritorio, delante de su silla.

Un jazmín.

* * *

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_Hola! Se que me ha tomado mucho tiempo, pero he estado un poco liada con el trabajo. Espero subir capítulos con mas regularidad de nuevo :)Espero que os haya gustado. Os invito a averiguar que significado tienen los jazmines. :D No tenía pensado que se alargara tanto, pero me encanta escribir acerca de una relación tan poco probable de estos dos personajes, y creo que se lo pasan muy bien siendo un poco pervertidos el uno con el ? ^_^_


	7. Conversaciones

Eran las 5.30 de la mañana y Van Pelt se salía de los vestuarios de su gimnasio para enfrentarse a 30 minutos en la cinta de correr y 45 en las máquinas. Últimamente había descuidado su figura y necesitaba estar en forma para el trabajo. También para aguantar el ritmo de Rigsby, pensó con una sonrisa y colocándose los auriculares para escuchar música.  
El gimnasio estaba casi desierto a esa hora. Tan solo había un par de personas en la piscina, haciendo unos largos, y una mujer en otra de las cintas, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Su figura le resultaba familiar. Pequeña, delgada, con una cola de caballo que tintineaba graciosamente por el movimiento. Al llegar a su altura y colocarse en una de las máquinas al lado, descubrió a su jefa, que también al ritmo de la música, corría con la mirada fija al frente, mientras el sudor caía por su cara.

- Jefa

Lisbon seguía corriendo, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¡Jefa! - dijo Van Pelt prácticamente gritando, pues incluso ella podía escuchar la música que provenía del reproductor de su compañera.

Lisbon salió de su ensoñación para caer en la cuenta que tenía a Grace al lado. A pesar de que su paso no disminuyó lo más mínimo, se quitó los auriculares e incluso le sonrió cuando la saludó.

- Hola Grace, disculpa, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

Van Pelt accionó la máquina y comenzó a correr con un paso lento pero firme, mientras hablaba.

- No importa. No sabía que vinieras a este gimnasio.

- Me cambié hace poco. En el que iba antes no abrían tan temprano y siempre tenía que ir por las noches. Había días que estaba tan cansada que no me apetecía moverme del sofá, así que me busqué otro para no dejarlo.

- A ti tampoco te gusta el gimnasio de la brigada, ¿no?

- No, no tiene malas instalaciones, pero prefiero estar en un sitio donde no me conozcan todos y pueda desconectar un poco.

Van Pelt se sonrojó por el comentario y guardó silencio.

- ¡No lo digo por ti Grace! Si tu vienes aquí también, sabes a quienes me refiero.

Ella sonrió en complicidad. Era cierto que sus compañeros de la brigada, aunque la mayoría galantes y educados, cuando veían a sus compañeras sudando con poca ropa, se comportaban como un atajo de voyeurs sin prática.

Ambas corrieron en silencio durante un rato. Pese a que eran buenas compañeras, no se podía decir que fueran grandes amigas. Lisbon siempre tenía esa barrera invisible que tienen los jefes y que no puedes pasar a menos que ellos la echen abajo. Y ella parecía no tener el menor interés en hacerlo.  
Pese a todo, había notado que algo había cambiado en su jefa de un tiempo a esta parte. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer satisfecha consigo misma, a la par de estar en alerta continua. Y quería preguntarle acerca de ello, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

- Jefa... - comenzó tímidamente.

- Grace - la interrumpió - no estamos en el trabajo, no hay problema con que me trates con confianza.

- De acuerdo - sonrió - Teresa, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y creo saber cuando hay algo que ha cambiado en ti... si no lo consideras una impertinencia por mi parte... querría saber si... si tu cambio de actitud se debe al chico de las flores.

El jazmín. La preciosa rama de jazmín de un blanco inmaculado, que una semana después aún seguía perfumando su despacho.  
Lisbon aminoró su carrera y la miró. Grace no se refería al jazmín. Nadie lo había visto, o no habían recaído en él. Ella se refería a las camelias.  
Aquellas camelias hacía días que se habían deshojado. Tan solo dejó una de ellas, seca, como adorno en una de las estanterias. El jamzín estaba en una pequeña taza con agua, al lado de su ordenador.  
Ella sonrió para si. No había nada de malo en desahogarse, aunque no dijese totalmente la verdad. Podía contarle que mantenía una relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero no era necesario que le dijera un nombre.

- Es posible - dijo finalmente.

- Vamos... no seas tan secretiva...

- El chico de las flores tiene algo que ver, si, no te voy a mentir - y teniendo en cuenta el papel que había jugado en la relación que tenía con Jane, en verdad era mucho más que tan solo algo que ver.

- Ese misterioso chico tiene nombre? - le sonrió en complicidad.

Lisbon titubeó. Por un instante no recordó el nombre del tipo de la partida de poker. Miró a Van Pelt, dando a entender que se estaba pensando si decírselo o no, aunque solo intentaba ganar tiempo para poder recordar.

- Jones - dijo de pronto - Riley Jones.

- ¿Y cómo va la relación con Riley Jones? ¿Crees que puede haber un futuro?

Ella calló entonces y miró al frente. No, no creía que pudiera haber un futuro con Jane. Al menos no ahora, al menos no así. Tal y como había comenzado todo, y como se había desarrollado. Jane no quería nada más de ella que su cuerpo. Y no es que le molestase especialmente en ese momento. Las relaciones a largo plazo ahora no eran una prioridad. Le bastaba con lo que tenía.

- De momento nos estamos conociendo, y lo pasamos bien juntos . Por el momento es suficiente.

Pero su tono de voz daba a entender lo contrario. Y Van Pelt lo sabía, reconoció la incertidumbre. Y el anhelo. Lo mismo que le sucedía a ella con Rigsby. Aunque por otra parte, ella casi podía asegurar lo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano con su relación.  
Así que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Y más adelante? ¿Te ves casada y con hijos, jefa?

Lisbon no dijo nada. Siguió corriendo y guardó silencio. Aceleró la máquina para hacer un último spring. Van Pelt prosiguió.

- Puede que si no es con Jones... quizá sea otro con el que puedas pasar esa barrera del suficiente.

Paró la máquina de golpe, y al frenar se giró de golpe, encarándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Van Pelt paró también su máquina.

- Las camelias, aunque preciosas, están secas. Es el jazmín el que proporciona ese embriagador aroma en la oficina.

Grace Van Pelt supo que a partir de ahí le esperaría un montón de vigilancias en el caso en el que trabajaban, cuando su jefa enrojeció furiosamente y se dio media vuelta, para salir con paso firme hacia los vestuarios murmurando una apresurada disculpa.

* * *

Jane se disponía a prepararse el primer te del día en la oficina, cuando Lisbon como un torbellino de falta de cafeína y mal humor irrumpió en la cocina.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Buenos días Lisbon. ¿Has dormido bien? - dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con la ceja alzada y literalmente le bufó como un gato escaldado.

- Veo que no - prosiguió sacando la taza del microondas y poniendo la bolsita - ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Hablar. Ahora. Andando.

Ella se giró y él obediente, fue tras ella. Le sorprendió que no fuera hacia su despacho, como siempre, sino que torciera a la derecha en el pasillo y encarase las escaleras del desván.  
Arriba, ella lo esperaba frente a la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados.

- Abre, deprisa.

- ¿Que te ocurre Lisbon? No sueles tener tantas ganas de mi de buena mañana.

- No seas absurdo. Tengo que hablar contigo, y no quiero que nadie nos escuche, ni nos vea juntos.

- Claro, debe resultar mucho menos sospechoso que salgas de mi desván a primera hora de la mañana, con el pelo revuelto y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él tenía razón y ella acababa de darse cuenta de ello. Había salido tan rápido del gimnasio después de haberse duchado que solo había pasado por casa para coger unos expedientes que se había dejado. Ni siquiera se había mirado en el espejo para comprobar si su pelo seguía en orden. Y no era así.  
Más tarde, en el baño, comprobaría que en efecto, tenía el aspecto de haber estado retozando toda la noche.  
Jane la invitó a pasar y ella haciendo oídos sordos a su comentario, comenzó a andar de un lado para otro en la habitación.

- ¿Y bien?

- Van Pelt lo sabe.

- ¿El qué?

- No te hagas el listillo conmigo. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

- El listillo!

- Patrick, esto es serio. Si se enteran tendré que dar muchas explicaciones y todo esto se convertirá en un gran problema.

- Acabas de decir que Van Pelt lo sabe.

- Creo que lo sabe. Ha hecho referencia al jazmín de una manera totalmente intencionada.

- Ponme en antecedentes.

- Estaba en el gimnasio y ella ha venido. Nos hemos puesto a charlar, y ha hecho referencia a Jones...

- Otra vez Jones.

- No me interrumpas. Ha hecho referencia a Jones porque decía que me veía diferente y que si se podía tratar de él. Yo le he seguido el juego, por supuesto, y entonces me ha dicho si le veía futuro a una relación con él, y he titubeado, y entonces ella me ha dicho que las camelias se habían deshojado pero el jazmín seguía allí, y... y...

- Teresa, cálmate, vamos, tranquila.

Ella seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar, su discurso se estaba volviendo inconexo y atropellado. Él se acercó y la tomó de los hombros. La miró a los ojos e intentó que se calmara. Quizá no de la manera en la que lo hizo en el motel, pero un poco de respiración valdría esta vez.

- Teresa, tranquilízate. Mírame a los ojos.

- Patrick, esto se nos está yendo de las manos, esto no puede acabar bien...

- Mírame. Respira. Concentrate en mi voz. Respira una y otra vez. Inspira... aguanta el aire unos instantes... respira...

Ella focalizó su atención en los ojos azules de él. Esos que siempre parecían risueños y un poco cansados.

- Teresa - prosiguió cuando ella se relajó un poco - no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Grace es una mujer inteligente. Y recuerda que te debe un gran favor. Cuando mantuvo la relación con Rigsby la primera vez, tu les diste a elegir. Les ofreciste ocultarlo, hacer como que no sabías nada de ello y que continuaran, o bien separarse. Ellos decidieron lo segundo por motu propio. ¿Crees que si lo supiera, no tendría la delicadeza de por lo menos, darte la misma oportunidad?

Ella lo pensó, y supo que tenía razón.

- Eso no quita que me sienta incómoda porque lo sepa.

- Grace sabrá ser discreta. De todas formas, ¿ha mencionado en algún momento mi nombre?

- No, solo los jazmines.

- Ella no sabe que fui yo quien te los dejó.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Creo que lo intuye.

- No te vuelvas paranoica con estas cosas. Lo estas haciendo francamente bien. Pensaba que mentías mejor, y sabes ocultarlo a la perfección. Tendrías que pulir un par de cosas como las miradas, y esa cara de deseo que tienes siempre que estoy a tu lado, pero a parte de eso...

Con eso hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Al bromear con ella le había dado una cierta calma que necesitaba. Aunque sus bromas fueran de lo más irritante. Ella lo mró con ceño y después sonrió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Jane con su te en la mano, se giró de golpe y le espetó:

- ¿Qué has querido decir con "cuando Grace tuvo una relación con Rigsby... la primera vez"?

* * *

En la comida, Van Pelt salió a la calle a escondidas para econtrarse en un restaurante dos manzanas más abajo con su, de nuevo amante, Wayne Rigsby.  
No es que tuviera una gran preocupación por si los podían pillar, puesto que si Cho lo sabía, era probable que toda la brigada se diera cuenta tarde o temprano. Tan solo tenían cuidado en no hacerlo tan evidente.  
Al llegar, él la esperaba en la mesa, un poco más nervioso que ella, mirando de un lado a otro con temor. Se sonrió al verlo. Con lo grande y fuerte que era ese hombre, era como un chiquillo cuando se trataba de proteger su relación.

-Hola.

- Hola - respondió él levantándose para poder besarla, y apartarle una silla para que se sentase.

- Ni que no nos hubiésemos visto en varios días!

- Fuera del trabajo me gusta tratarte como una dama.

Ella hizo un mohín - ¿Y dentro no?

- Dentro sigues siendo una compañera de trabajo. Además, hay otro sitio en el que no pienso tratarte como una dama... - prosiguió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ah, si? Dónde?

- Tú sabes donde...

- Ajá... y cómo me vas a tratar ahí?...

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron con deseo. Nunca tenían suficiente el uno del otro. Aunque adultos, entre ellos había una química de quinceañeros, propia del primer amor. Se besaron unos instantes hasta que el camarero tuvo que toser para que le hicieran caso y pidieran sus platos. Recuperaron la compostura totalmente cuando se marchó.

- Y bien... ¿cómo ha ido la conversación esta mañana con la jefa? ¿Le has echado valor y se lo has preguntado?

- Sí... y antes de lo que me imaginaba. La he encontrado en el gimnasio.

- ¿De veras? Que coincidencia.

- Y que lo digas. Pensé que no encontraría un momento más privado que ese y se lo dejé caer.

- ¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?

- Bueno... creo que aun no está lista para aceptar que está con él. La historia de Jones le ha venido bien para que poco a poco lo vaya admitiendo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me habría podido imaginar que la jefa y Jane estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Nunca? Bueno, creo que eres el único que no lo había visto, porque todas las señales eran evidentes. Aunque al principio era una situación muy complicada.

- Desde luego. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Jane se merece ser feliz de una vez por todas.

- ¿Y la jefa no?

- Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Pero él acarrea un peso mucho más grande ella.

- Es cierto... aún así... me cuesta imaginarlos juntos. ¿De que hablarán?

- Puede que no hablen mucho...

- Wayne! No me imagino a Jane siendo... poco comunicativo. Es un verdadero caballero. No creo siquiera que se hayan decidido a darse el primer beso.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso esta es su historia. La tendrán que escribir ellos. Nosotros solo somos meros espectadores.

* * *

La vida es curiosa. Y te lleva por caminos que nunca habrías creído que podías tomar. Puede que sea coincidencia. La divina providencia. O el cruel sentido del humor del destino.  
Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que Riley Jones fuera el encargado de dar parte al FBI de los avances del caso que estaba llevando la brigada del CBI.  
Quizá estaba escrito que en los interrogatorios, estuviera él presente, al lado de Teresa Lisbon, mostrándose encantador con ella, amable con los demás, y tirante con Jane.  
Cuando se conocieron en el escenario del crimen, y Jones estaba alargando su mano para estrecharla, Lisbon pronunció su nombre para presentarlos. Jane torciendo el gesto, retiró la suya. Desde entonces se mostró reticente con todo lo que se refería a él. A la par de mucho más duro y dominante que de costumbre con ella.

Jane no había considerado nunca tener un rival en su relación con Lisbon. Mucho menos teniendo el tipo de relación que tenían. Pero la vio sonreirle con dulzura. E incluso arreglarse el pelo antes de entrar a la misma habitación donde estaba él. Jane podía sentir los celos luchando batallas a muerte con la culpabilidad que aún le corroía. Por las noches, aun de vez en cuando, veía aquella fatídica escena familiar que le había quedado grabada a fuego en la retina. Los días con Lisbon al lado se le hacían cada vez más difíciles. Moría por tocarla, y le daba igual delante de quien fuera. Hasta podría haber jurado que los demás se estaban percatando. pero no podía hacer nada contra ese deseo. Cuando un sentimiento lo desbordaba, lo hacía completamente.

Una tarde, después de una reunión que habían tenido para intercambiar opiniones, y hacer un repaso de las tácticas a emplear en en el caso que estaban llevando a cabo, y que evidentemente Jane ignoraría de todas las maneras posibles, fue a comprar un helado para ella. Porque era una tarde calurosa, porque él sabía cual era el helado preferido de Lisbon, y porque quería aprovechar su boca mientras aun estuviese fría.  
Al volver hacia comisaría, con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, literalmente se congeló al girar la esquina. Allí estaba ese Jones, limpiándole una pequeña gota de helado que le había caído por la barbilla Lisbon. Y ella, sonrió amablemente y se apartó con lentitud. Ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de que se le hubieran adelantado. Se la estaba llevando. Se la estaba llevando de su lado y él no tenía derecho siquiera a poder pelear. Él había impuesto esas reglas, y ella las había aceptado. Cuando ella salió de su despacho la última vez, le había dejado claro que las había aceptado. Era lo que él había decidido. Lo que no esperaba era que le doliera tanto.

Lisbon, en cambio, con una maraña de sentimientos en su interior, hacía lo que podía para intentar mantener a raya a su nuevo pretendiente, y de alguna manera, no hacer enfadar a Jane. Era cierto que sentía mucho más por él de lo que quería admitir. Su conversación con Van Pelt le había alterado los sentidos. Y por mucho que Jane la hubiese tranquilizado después, seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir si todos se enteraban. Por otra parte, se dejaba querer por Jones. Ella era mujer de un solo hombre, pero como de momento ninguno la había reclamado, tenía todo el derecho de dejarse conquistar quien quisiera.  
Jones estaba resultando ser el hombre perfecto. Atento, cariñoso, insistente pero no pesado en cuanto a su cortejo con ella, y extremadamente eficiente en su trabajo. Era muy inteligente, un poco descarado y tenía una sonrisa que la ponía muy nerviosa, y aun siendo un hombre muy atractivo, no era arrogante en ese aspecto. Lo cierto es que le recordaba muchísimo a Jane. En esencia, era prácticamente igual que él, pero sin todas sus cargas. Aunque de ninguna de las maneras era él. Por eso no podía darle via libre al uno, y cerrar las puertas completamente con el otro. "Necesito una noche de chicas" pensó en mas de una ocasión, aunque luego se lamentaba de no tener una vida social más amplia, porque no es que tuviera muchas amigas.

- ¿Me vas a hacer suplicar por una cena Teresa?

La voz de Jones la sacó de su ensoñación. Estaban en la calle, terminando el helado al que él la había invitado después de la tediosa reunión, delante de las puertas de la brigada. Habían salido a comer todos juntos y como de costumbre, Jane había desaparecido en algún momento, cosa que la incomodaba bastante. Aunque con él cerca, Jones se contenía bastante a la hora de expresar sus emciones hacia ella, cuando Jane desaparecía de plano, volvía a la carga.

- Estamos muy ocupados con este caso, ya lo sabes. No tenemos tiempo para cenas - respondió sonriendo.

- Veo que no te niegas porque no quieras, sino por las circunstancias. Lamento decirte que eso es absurdo, y que cuando este caso acabe, voy a solicitar mucho más que una cena para que puedas resarcirme de todos estos desplantes.

Ella levantó la ceja y rió, porque Jones no dejaba de mover las cejas arriba y abajo mientras le daba con el codo.

- Puede que acepte una cena cuando acabemos con el caso, aunque no te puedo garantizar nada de lo que sugieren esas cejas.

- Al menos vamos avanzando.

Una llamada telefónica salvó a Lisbon de una respuesta incómoda. Él comenzó a hablar en voz baja con alguien y con una apresurada despedida, se marchó calle abajo. Ella lo siguió un rato con la mirada, hasta que se metió en su coche y desapareció por una esquina.

En la que estaba Jane apoyado, mirándola fijamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y ella tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

* * *

_Contnuará_

* * *

_Hola a tod s y de nuevo gracias por leerme hasta aquí. Espero que os haya entretenido este pequeño capítulo y estad atentos, el final está cerca, voy a liarla un poco :)_

_Se que este capi no es un M, pero tengo que darle un descanso a los chicos, porque si fuerzo mucho a Jane, cualquier día me hace una huelga de penes caídos y a ver como levantamos eso! _

_Hasta (muy) pronto! _


	8. Jane y Jones

El incidente de la esquina dejó a Lisbon temblorosa. Por alguna razón se había sentido culpable de estar coqueteando con Jones, aunque en teoría, tenía las cosas claras con Jane.  
Ella se le acercó esa tarde. Él había desaparecido al entrar en la brigada con ella. Había advertido que llevaba un helado, su favorito, pero él no le había hecho referencia en ningún momento. Después del silencio incómodo del ascensor, él se había marchado al desván. Y después de haber dejado pasar unos minutos de cortesía, lo fue a buscar.

- Jane - lo llamó suavemente a través de la puerta - ¿puedo entrar?

- La puerta está abierta - respondió su voz seca desde el interior.

Ella abrió y entró con cuidado, cerrando tras de si.

- Sabías que estaba abierta y sin embargo me has pedido permiso para entrar. ¿Te sientes mal por algo, Teresa?

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, de cara a la ventana. El helado, derritiéndose poco a poco, descansaba en una esquina. Nisiquiera había levantado la cucharilla.

- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti.

Se hizo otro silencio. Ella casi pudo sentir como él sonreía, aunque no podía ver su cara. Aunque temía que era una sonrisa cínica.

- Puedo volver a reformular la pregunta si eso te hace feliz. ¿Crees que debería sentirme mal por algo?

- No, no creo que debas. Pero es evidente que no estás como siempre. Desde que Jones está alrededor te estás comportando de una forma mucho más irritante que de costumbre. Y no tendría por qué. Nada ha cambiado en cuanto a mi. Nada.

Jane mantuvo silencio unos instantes y se levantó. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la silla. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia ella. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara, fijando sus ojos con los de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y siendo totalmente consciente de ello.  
La observó detenidamente, fijando cada matiz del azul de sus ojos en su mente. Acunó su cara en sus manos y la besó con lentitud. Suavemente acariciando sus labios con los suyos propios, abriendo ligeramente la boca para abarcar más piel. Con un toque de su lengua, pidió permiso para pasar, justo como ella había hecho delante de su puerta. Y probó su sabor azucarado por el helado que había tomado con ese otro hombre, y se recreó, danzando en silencio. Besándola de la manera en que le gustaba besarla, sin reparos, tomándolo todo de ella, y dándole lo mejor de si.

- Tu boca aun está fría - dijo finalizando el beso. Ella lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas, recobrando el aliento, y sonrió, feliz de tenerlo en su vida, agradeciendo en silencio a dios, que besara tan bien, y que pudiera desarmarla por completo con tan solo el roce de sus labios - tenía grandes cosas preparadas para esa boca mentirosa.

Lisbon se congeló. Y de pronto se sintió extraña con él. Ella, que estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos, o aceptándolos en todo caso, que se sentía a veces tan cerca de él, y de pronto tan lejos. ¿Cómo podían tener tanto poder sus palabras? Como un jarro de agua fría cayeron sobre ella. La había llamado mentirosa. Él. A ella. Que le había asegurado que nada había cambiado. Que con esa confesión seguía entregándose por completo a su deseos.

Jane la dejó en medio de la habitación y se dirigió a su escritorio de nuevo.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Si quieres arrojarte a los brazos de otro hombre justo después de haberme calentado la cama, es tu decisión - arrojó el helado a la papelera al apartarlo con los dedos - ve con Jones si es lo que deseas.

Lisbon tragó con dificultad. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y rezó por que no cayeran antes de que él se diera la vuelta. No pudo aguantar ni una palabra más y saliendo por la puerta solo sentenció.

- Quizá lo haga.

Jane escuchó su tono de voz y adivinó que ella tenía un nudo en la garganta. No se la quería, ni podía, imaginar llorando por su rechazo. Por su manera tan cruel de apartarla de él justo cuando había sido el que había propinado esa situación.  
Se sentó en el camastro mirando al suelo, pensando en cómo lo había quemado por dentro verla con otro hombre. Y aceptó por fin que eran los celos los que habían hablado. Que nunca había sido tan posesivo con nadie como con ella. Que la lucha interna que sentía, se debía... se debía...

Se acabó por estirar, y cerró los ojos. Aún era pronto y no tendría que volver al caso hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo que quedaban esa tarde eran absurdas reuniones interdepartamentales. Así que concentró sus pensamientos en intentar olvidar lo que había pasado, y recorrió su palacio de la memoria en busca de mejores recuerdos para dejarse llevar. Y el sueño lo encontró en una batalla a muerte con su propia razón.

* * *

Lisbon justo había acabado de bajar las escaleras cuando una lágrima furtiva corrió por si mejilla. Luego otra, y otra más. Tuvo suerte de no cruzarse con nadie en su carrera al servicio.

Allí, se miró al espejo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Respiró varias veces y recobró la compostura.

- Vamos - se dijo a si misma - no eres una adolescente. Te ha dolido y es normal. Es duro que una pesona a la que quieres desconfíe de ti hasta ese punto. Y sobretodo cuando nosotros... nosotros...

Se estremeció al recordar. Y fue eso lo que la enfureció más. No era justo que él le hubiese llamado mentirosa. No que la hubiera acusado de querer arrojarse a los brazos de otro hombre después de "haber calentado su cama". No cuando él se había dejado querer por otras mujeres, de una manera mucho más descarada que la de ella.

No.

Cogió su móvil y llamó a Jones. Contestó al segundo tono.

- Teresa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Inspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. La mujer que le devolvía la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de aguantarse las lágrimas.

Y en cambio, él... ella casi podía sentir la sonrisa de él a otro lado de la línea, esperando impaciente por ella.

- Quizá... - titubeó- quizá no tengamos que esperar a que acabe el caso para esa cena en la que según tu, te debo un movimiento de cejas.

* * *

- Papá.

Silencio.

- Papá.

Jane abrió los ojos, aún en su camastro el desván.

- Papá, ¿que demonios estás haciendo?

Miró un poco más allá, hacia sus piés, y vio a su preciosa Charlotte sentada en el escritorio. Al menos su propia versión de la Charlotte adulta que un día se imaginó en sus alucinaciones.

Pese a que sabía que no era real, y que probablemente no fuera más que un sueño, se alegró de verla. Se incorporó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, dejándose maravillar por la imagen de su preciosa hija. Había vuelto a soñar con ella varias veces después de su coqueteo con la baya del diablo. Pero nunca había vuelto a tener su presencia de una manera que se sentía tan real.

Charlotte lucía enfadada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.

- Me alegro de verte - dijo él, conmovido.

- Papá, se que me has estado buscando, pero ya va siendo hora de que me dejes ir. Ya te lo dije en su momento, y sigues sin hacerme caso. Y esta forma en la que te estás castigando a ti mismo no hará que yo vuelva. Ni mamá tampoco. Tan solo nos haces daño. Como el que te haces a ti.

- Cariño, no pretendo haceros daño. Nunca lo pretendí.

- Lo sabemos. Y es por eso que nos duele verte así. Ver como te sigues destrozando la vida, y no dejas que nadie te ayude. Ni siquiere ella.

- ¿Ella?

- Ya sabes a quien me refiero - respondió, desaprobando la manera en que su padre intentaba hacerse el despistado.

- Lisbon.

- Sí. Teresa Lisbon es una buena mujer. Y también quiere lo mejor para ti. Pero lo que estás haciendo con ella va a acabar por alejarla de ti.

- No tiene nada de grave lo que le he dicho. Lisbon tiene la suficiente madurez para poder soportarlo.

- No es tan solo eso. Si tiras una pequeña piedra contra un cristal, no ocurrirá nada. Pero si sigues haciéndolo una y otra vez, confiando en que siempre aguantará, un dia te darás cuenta que por tu culpa ese cristal estará resquebrajándose. Y acavbará por romperse. Y te odiarás por ello.

Jane sonrió muy a su pesar. Sabía que su pequeña tenía razón.

- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia?

- Soy hija tuya. Nací sabia. - respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. - Papá - continuó con tono solemne - no puedes dejar que se marche. Ella te hace bien. Ella es... como la luz que te guía en tu eterna noche. Aunque no quieras aceptar todos tus sentimientos, con todo lo que has tenido con ella hasta ahora, sabes que te ha dado más paz que con cualquier momento de venganza que hayas podido tener.

Decir que ella había nacido sabia era poco. Jane sabía perfectamente que sus palabras eran las de él, solo que a través de unos labios que ansiaba ver sonreír de nuevo. Pese a todo, siguió con su sueño, su alucinación, o lo que fuera.

- Espera... has dicho... ¿con todo lo que he tenido con ella? ¿Lo has visto todo? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Vivo en tu cabeza, papá. - ella sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse - aunque me mantengo al margen y procuro mirar hacia otro lado cuando las cosas se ponen... complicadas, para mi.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

- Papá, por favor, ve a por ella. Tráela de vuelta a tu vida. Y deja que se quede. Si quieres seguir con tu absurdo plan de venganza, hazlo al menos de la mano de alguien que pueda recogerte si fallas, y ... también si ganas.

Jane iba a levantarse para abrazarla, pero ella se le adelantó. Se incorporó y fue hacia el camastro donde descansaba y acariciando su cara, le dio un beso en la frente. Jane cerró los ojos por la gloriosa sensación de poder sentir la piel de su niña de nuevo contra la suya misma. Atesoró todas las sensaciones como si fuera a poder conservarlas para siempre en su piel. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba estirado de nuevo en la cama. Se había despertado de ese sueño. Aunque en ese momento, y hasta muchos años después, juró y perjuró que pudo oír claramente la voz de su hija diciéndole:

- Nosotras estaremos bien. Ella te espera.

* * *

Lisbon no lo esperaba. De hecho, se podía decir a ella misma que hacía meses que había dejado de esperarlo. Desde el día que él se marchó por la noche de su casa, a hurtadillas. Desde ese día, entendió que Patrick Jane no querría una relación con ella fuera del ámbito sexual.  
Y ella había aceptado sus términos. Porque consideró que era mejor tener eso que no tener nada suyo. Estaba totalmente equivocada. Ninguna mujer que se preciara debería aceptar esos términos si estaba enamorada.

Porque lo comprendió tarde, pero lo hizo. En el coche de vuelta a casa, después de salir del desván y escaparse de sus obligaciones como nunca había hecho, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no las pudo retener. Se vino abajo en el primer semáforo que se encontró y con la cabeza gacha al llegar a su casa, se escabulló por el parquing y cerrando la puerta tras de si, apoyada en aquella misma entrada dónde él la había venido a buscar, se echó a llorar, culpándose por no haber sido más valiente con sus sentimientos y haber acabado con aquella situación mucho antes.

Intentó serenarse y seguir con su vida. Seguir adelante con los pedazos en los que se estaba quedando la que tenía. Sin darse tiempo para el luto, con una cena concertada por despecho. Como todo lo que estaba haciendo últimamente. Porque quizá fuera el momento de pasar página.

Se dio una ducha para despejarse, con el deseo de que el agua arrastrase también sus pensamientos. Desganada, eligió un sencillo vestido rojo, que no utilizaba mucho, porque pese a que no tenía nada de especial, el color llamaba la atención, y deseaba sentirse admirada. Cepilló su pelo hasta hacerlo brillar, y repasó sus ojos con delineador negro. Aún brillaban por las lágrimas vertidas. Quizá Jones pensaría que era por la emoción de verlo.

Se sirvió una copa de vino para hacer tiempo y para darse valor.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrir, no era Jones, que la había venido a buscar, era Jane.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella molesta.

El sonrió, sin atrever a mirarla a los ojos directamente.

- Parece que últimamente estoy pasando mucho tiempo en el umbral de tu puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Repitió.

- Lo siento. - respondió simplemente.

Ella suspiró cansada. - Jane, no tengo fuerzas para seguir con este juego -

- Patrick, por favor, sigue llamándome Patrick.

- No quiero seguir así. En esta relación viciada en la que parece ser que no dejamos de hacernos daño mutuamente.

- Yo tampoco.

- Entonces no tendrías por qué haber venido. Con una llamada habría bastado. Márchate. Estoy esperando a alguien.

- Lo se. Estás preciosa. Y soy yo el que te ha empujado a hacer esto. Y no quiero tener que perdonarme más adelante por dejarte llegar hasta el final.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron como dos enemigos al final de una batalla, que no recuerdan por qué empezó. Desconsolados y heridos, deseosos de que todo acabara.

- Pasa. - dijo ella finalmente.

Él entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y la siguió a la cocina. Estaba hermosa, aunque en ese instante la podía reconocer como un tipo de belleza herida. Como un animal que no espera a lamerse las heridas y sale corriendo en busca de nuevas batallas, porque es lo que ha hecho siempre. Estaba acostumbrada a pelear.  
Le sirvió una copa de vino. Ella sabría que él sabría que no era un buen vino. Ella no tenía mucho gusto para eso. Compró uno de oferta, que no resultó ser tan malo al gusto. Había sido un buen compañero en sus noches pensando en él e intentando negar todo lo que sentía. En ese momento se sintió absurda, por tener que pensar en cosas como el vino.  
Él lo saboreó al primer trago. No dijo nada acerca de él. La miró fijamente, mientras ella jugueteaba con su copa, apoyada en la encimera, mirando los azulejos con gran interés.

- Lo siento.

- Eso ya lo has dicho.

- Era por si no lo habías oído.

- Creo que he oído de ti todo lo que tenía que oír.

- Te quiero.

Ahí estaba. Las cartas sobre la mesa. Él se había decidido a mostrarlas y lo había hecho apresurado. Sin excusas esta vez. Sus miradas se encontraron. Pero la duda seguía ahí.

- Eso también lo había oído, Patrick. Y fuiste muy rápido en echarte atrás.

- Esta vez no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Porque quieres creerme.

- Que quiera creerte no significa que deba hacerlo. No debí hacer muchas cosas de las que he hecho. Y aquí nos encontramos. Estamos a punto de rompernos en pedazos y yo no se como voy a poder recomponerme. Me empujaste en brazos de otro y no tuve mas remedio que hacerte caso.

- Es por eso por lo que te pedía perdón. No por lo que te dije. No fueron más que palabras desafortunadas. Te decía que lo sentía por todo este tiempo que he dejado pasar jugando a este juego en el que nos he atrapado a ambos. Se que te quiero, y temo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo como para que ahora no pueda hacértelo entender. Y yo he intentado apartarte de mi de todas las maneras posibles... pero no lo he conseguido. Estar contigo me ha dado paz. No quería que fuera así. Me lo he negado todo este tiempo porque pensaba que estaba traicionando a mi esposa a mi hija, pero he comprendido que no es así.

- Patrick, yo...

- Te quiero. Si necesitas que te lo repita lo haré hasta que lo creas. Pero deberías saber que es así por otras razones. Me conoces. Probablemente eres la única persona que me conoce realmente. Toda mi vida me he cerrado a los demás. Solo le abrí mi corazón a Ángela, y la perdí por mi prepotencia y por mi estupidez. No puedo permitir que pase de nuevo. Y si no he dejado que nos acerquemos más es...

- Patrick, por el amor del cielo. Soy una agente de policía. No soy una muñeca. Puedo defenderme, y en el caso en el que me pasara algo, no sería por tu culpa. Y eso es algo que yo también llevo intentando hacerte entender desde hace tiempo.

- Así hemos llegado hasta aquí. Después de tanto tiempo y tantas vueltas.

- Y haber acabado como hemos acabado. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Ambos rieron y se buscaron las miradas, recordando sus momentos de intimidad.

- Déjame que lo intente una vez más, Teresa. Perdona mi estupidez y deja que trate de demostrarte que te quiero de la mejor manera que se hacerlo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo. Esta vez si que era Jones. Ella miró hacia la puerta y suspiró.

- Me estás pidiendo que volvamos a lo mismo que estábamos haciendo antes.

- No, te pido que ahora confíes en mi.

- Eso es una espada de doble filo. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti si tu no lo haces en mi?

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

- Porque siempre he confiado en ti. Aunque solo tengo mi palabra para ofrecerte. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Esta vez fue su teléfono móvil, que descansaba en la encimera, donde en la pantalla rezaba; R. Jones.

- Esto no va a ser fácil - dijo ella.

Jane sonrió, tomándola de la mano, y levantando su cabeza hacia él.

- Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser fácil. Tan solo puedo asegurarte que valdrá la pena.

* * *

Ella lo pudo sentir desde el momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado, tranquilos y seguros, en medio de la cocina. Todo era diferente ahora.

Él la había llevado de la mano al dormitorio, dónde nunca se habían encontrado para tomarse el tiempo necesario para sus encuentros. Ya no estaba la urgencia. Ya no había furia ni sentimiento de culpa. Ella podía sentir todo eso en la suavidad que mostraba él al tocarla, con tanta reverencia.

Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero nunca habían hecho el amor. O al menos ella no lo había sentido así. Hasta ese mismo momento.  
Él le volvió a sonreir a los pies de la cama, y con delicadeza le bajó los tirantes del vestido rojo, que cayó limpiamente al suelo. Desde entonces, el cuerpo de Teresa sería su nuevo palacio de la memoria. Nunca más aquella feria ambulante que no hacía más que anclarlo a su pasado.  
Ella era tan pequeña y delgada, pero fuerte y resistente a la vez, y la combinación lo volvía loco. La besó de nuevo, y ella se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus labios, de sus besos sinceros y cálidos. Alzó las manos para dejar caer su chaqueta, y abrió poco a poco los botones del chaleco.

Para cuando le había quitado la camisa, ella se encontraba sin sostén.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó entre risas, en el pequeño espacio que sus labios se escapaban.

- Todavía tengo muchos trucos que enseñarte - respondió él, alcanzando sus pechos, y llenándose las manos con ellos en suaves caricias. Primero con el dorso de los dedos, recorriendo el contorno, y después con las puntas de los dedos pulgares, que acariciaban sus pezones para endurecerlos. La respuesta fue inmediata y bajó la cabeza para lamerlos con la punta de la lengua. Seguidamente el pecho entero, lamiendo y mordisqueando de manera juguetona.  
Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, y lo llevó de la manocon ella. En un juego de piernas, él se había desecho de sus zapatos y de los calcetines, aunque ella conservaba sus pequeños tacones.

- Esto lo guardaremos para otra ocasión - dijo él descalzandola, besando sus piernas en el proceso mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entornados, recostada en los almohadones.

Ella recordó vagamente aquella primera vez que le robó en el motel de carretera. La misma imagen. El mismo hombre, y tan diferente sentimiento. Ella podía ver la reacción de la situación en sus pantalones. Cuando acabó de quitarle los zapatos, y antes de que él bajase más la cabeza, pues sabía hacia dónde iría con el siguiente movimiento, lo empujó con sus piernas atrayéndolo, y lo besó con pasión mientras le acariciaba la espalda.  
Con un rápido movimiento, cambió las tornas y ella se puso encima, haciéndolos rodar a ambos hacia un lado.  
Él enarcó una ceja ante la nueva postura, y ella le respondió con sus mismas palabras.

- Yo también tengo algunos trucos que enseñarte.

Entonces sonrió, y a él le dio igual que estuviera arriba, debajo, al lado o del revés, mientras pudiera seguir viendo esa expresión en su cara.  
- Teresa, te quiero - le volvió a repetir mientras le acariciaba la cadera - una declaración sencilla. Solemne.

Ella lo miró a los ojos e intentó localizar cualquier resquicio de mentira, de cinismo o de burla. Pero no lo encontró. Tan solo vio la dedicación y el sentimiento de Jane.

- Yo también te quiero Patrick. - confesó por fin.

Él se incorporó para besarla, para estar piel con piel al fin. Para demostrarle con sus actos todo lo que le había costado decir con palabras.  
Ella lo volvió a estirar, y lo besó delicadamente en los labios, negándole de forma juguetona su lengua, y dándole mil pequeños besos alrededor de la boca, en su mandíbula, recorriendo con su lengua el cuello mientras bajaba, y haciendo esas cosquillas involuntarias cuando su pelo caía sobre su pecho.

Lamió delicadamente un pezón, acariciando con la mano el otro, mientras se iba haciendo sitio entre sus piernas. Se incorporó entonces, y desabrochó el cinturón, el botón de sus pantalones de pinzas, así como bajó la cremallera. Entre ambos quitaron la prenda, así como los bóxers que llevaba debajo, y allí estaba de nuevo. Patrick Jane, en todo su esplendor, desnudo y hermoso como ella lo recordaba, en su cama, en su vida de nuevo.

Él, al incorporarse de nuevo, la ayudó a ella a quitarse las braguitas, que eran del mismo color negro del sujetador. Quizá aun le faltaba algún que otro encaje, pero podía agradecerse a si mismo que ella hubiese abandonado la ropa interior deportiva.  
Ella tomó la iniciativa de nuevo, y aun estando de rodillas entre las piernas de él, guió su mano hasta su sexo, y le enseñó como satisfacerla. Con el ritmo pausado que a ella le gustaba, con dos dedos que acariciaran su sexo y después de masturbarla unos minutos, se introdujeran en ella para preparar el camino.

Él no pudo aguantar mucho más la tortura, y agarrándola de las piernas, la tomó en volandas para ponerla sobre sus piernas, abriéndose a él. Debajo, su sexo erecto la buscaba, y un par de veces, casi la encontró, pero ella se mantuvo distante un tiempo más. Haciendo que él la deseara cada vez más.  
Ella lo tumbó de nuevo, obligándolo a mantenerse estirado, para poder controlar cada momento, aunque él la atrajo cogiéndola por sus caderas y empujándola hacia él. Ella se dio por vencida, y tomando el sexo de él, lo guió hacia su interior.  
De nuevo estaban juntos, de nuevo encajaban a la perfección. Ella cerró los ojos y se abstrajo del mundo para poder sentir como la llenaba. Como cada fibra de su ser estaba impregnada en su esencia.

Gimió largamente, y ella misma se llevó sus manos a los pechos para acariciarse mientras lo cabalgaba. Él estaba atónito con el espectáculo. Ella se había liberado totalmente de todas sus anteriores premisas y estaba disfrutando totalmente de su sexualidad.

- Mírame - ordenó él.

Ella lo hizo al instante. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Ella abrió los labios mientras se movía. Él se volvió a incorporar, casi forcejeando con ella. El movimiento cesó en repetición, pero se hizo más íntimo, más cercano.  
Ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola. Él la abrazaba y se aferraba a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se fundieron en un beso que les quitó la respiración. Él los hizo de nuevo rodar en la cama para poder estar de nuevo encima, para recuperar el control.  
Ella acarició su pelo mientras él besaba su cuello, mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Ella lo sentía llegar cada vez más fuerte, más cerca.

Él alzó una de sus piernas por encima de un brazo, para poder llegar más lejos, más dentro de su cuerpo. Gimió su nombre en el óido y le dijo de nuevo entre susurros... "te amo"...  
Después de esas palabras no se volvió a sentir nada más en la habitación que los gemidos ahogados de ella, y el sonido de su pelvis al chocar contra las nalgas.

Jane se corrió antes, esta vez. No pudo remediarlo. Su voz era demasiado tentadora, cuando le pedía más al oído. Y el se lo había dado. Absolutamente todo. Tanto, que no fue hasta mucho después, justo antes de dormirse, que cayó en el pensamiento que no habían usado protección.

Ella se había quedado al abismo. Pero no le importó. Sabía que tarde o temprano él le daría la revancha. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, debajo de su cuerpo cansado, soportando el peso de su amante. Y de todo lo que sería a partir de ese momento.

Ella acarició su espalda suavemente, con las puntas de los dedos. Desde el nacimiento del pelo, justo en la nuca, hasta donde comenzaban las curvas de su bien formado trasero. Aspiró su olor, picante y profundamente masculino, y le dio pequeños besitos en los hombros, que justo tenía delante de su boca.

Él se incorporó sobre un brazo para mirarla a los ojos. Y la besó en los labios, muy suavemente, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Salió de su interior con cuidado. Siendo muy consciente que ella seguía sensible.  
Sin una palabra, le dio la vuelta y puso su menuda espalda contra su pecho y la abrazó. Sus besos, que debían ser sosegados, volvieron a ser apasionados, y mientras lamía su lengua, separó sus piernas con la suya propia, para alcanzar con una mano su sexo.  
Tal y como ella le había enseñado, sus dedos trazaron círculos, irritaron, y la masturbaron hasta el momento en que ella explotó, con varios estremecimientos. Su cuerpo era el de él y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Se apropió de sus sentidos y acabó por dejarse llevar por completo.

Tampoco hubo una sola palabra después de aquello. Ya se habían dicho bastante. Ambos se serenaron y encontraron el sueño uno en brazos del otro.

Su noche había acabado. Su vida acababa de comenzar.

**

Patrick Jane se despertó a una hora inusual para él. Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, a juzgar por la intensisdad con la que entraban los rayos de sol por la ventana. Hacía muchos años que no dormía tantas horas seguidas. Y hacía muchos años también que no había descansado tan bien.

Y sabía muy bien cual era la razón. La pequeña mujer que dormía a su lado. Teresa Lisbon seguía en un profundo sueño, a juzgar por la pesadez de su respiración. En algún momento de la noche, se había liberado de su abrazo, y se las había ingeniado para separarse de él y girarse para encararlo. Aunque estaban separados, ella había mantenido el contacto poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Él sonrió ante la visión de esa mujer en la cama, con el pelo alborotado, y el conjunto de todas sus pecas en contraste con la serenidad de su expresión mientras dormía. Parecía muchísimo más joven de lo que en realidad era, y a él le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón el pensar que si ella tuviera una hija, probablemente sería como aquella misma imagen.

Ambos seguían desnudos. No se habían tapado con las sábanas siquiera, aunque era principios de otoño y por las noches comenzaba a refrescar. Admiró desde su postura en la almohada, el cuerpo de su compañera. De nuevo sentía ganas de tomarla. Y quizá sería una buena manera de darle los buenos días, pero la llamada de la naturaleza lo apresuraba y sin mirar atrás, puesto que habría querido quedarse, salió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, para que no la despertase ni el más mínimo ruido.

Jane se encontraba feliz. No había tenido pesadillas esa noche. Había hecho el amor con la mujer que realmente amaba, y debía darle las gracias a dios, porque no se sentía culpable. Era como si esa noche hubiese curado todos sus pecados, y se sintiese limpio de nuevo. Incluso... incluso veía de otra forma toda la historia de John el Rojo.

¿Es posible que su historia de venganza acabara ahí? Con la redempción que le dio el amor de Santa Teresa. Rió como un niño al pensar en ella como en una santa. Después de todo lo que habían hecho. Y depués de todo lo que harían. Una nueva vida de posibilidades se abría ante él. Ante ellos. Si realmente daba por finalizada la historia de John el Rojo, no tendría que seguir en la brigada, aunque le gustaba su trabajo. Pero por otra parte no tendrían que esconder su relación, y podrían ser libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Para encontrarse como una pareja de enamorados después del trabajo. Incluso en un tiempo... quizá comprometerse a algo más duradero.

Se sorprendió haciendo todos esos planes y solo había acabado de lavarse las manos después de usar el servicio. Debería ir mas despacio, pensó, encabezando de nuevo el pasillo en dirección a la habitación, primero, quería hacerle de nuevo el amor a la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama, inmersa en un profundo sueño.

Algo en la puerta llamó su atención. Algo que no recordaba que estuviera ayer por la noche cuando entraron. Algo que hizo que se le helara el corazón.

_Querido Sr. Jane, _

_me alegro que haya encontrado la redempción en los brazos de su compañera Teresa Lisbon. Lamentablemente no puedo permitir siquiera que considere abandonar su causa ahora, cuando nuestra relación está en su punto álgido. _

_Imagínese la decepción que fue para mi comprobar que estaba tan obnubilado por ella, que nisiquiera encontrase la relación entre el nombre, las flores, la presencia en el CBI y el interés por la mujer. Me ha decepcionado Sr. Jane. Me ha decepcionado mucho. _

_Considere esto como un toque de atención._

_ Riley Jones. _

Riley Jones... John el Rojo. Jane sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. No podía moverse, no podía pensar. Tan solo pudo abrir la puerta, y encontrar a Lisbon aún el cama. Su cuerpo desnudo bañado por el sol. Y ahí, en la parte superior izquierda de su espalda, donde no habría podido recaer antes, se encontraba la marca.

Una pequeña cara sonriente, pintada con sangre.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos, y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Éste es el final, maldita zorra sin corazón? Sí, lo es. ¿Da pie a una segunda parte? También, no soy tan mala persona. ¿Será pronto? Lo siento pero no, tengo otras historias en mente que tienen que salir. Para la Temporada 6 del Mentalista me pondré las pilas de nuevo, a ver como va, y a ver que me inspira ^_^

Espero que os haya gustado, o entrentenido un ratito, que para esto estan los fics! Me encantaría tener vuestras opiniones!

Un beso a todos, y gracias!


End file.
